Unfaithful
by Lecia412
Summary: [6/?-On going] Kehidupan rumah tangga Jongin dan Sehun yang diuji. Perselingkuhan, dendam dan pengorbanan. Merupakan hal yang harus mereka hadapi. [KaiHun ChanHun ChanBaek] M-Preg! Ganti summary XD
1. Chapter 1

_Yuhuu~ Lecia is back! XD_

 **Pairing : KaiHun and ChanHun**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt Comfort**

 **Declaimer : I just own the story, they belong to God and themselves.**

 **Warning : BL, Mpreg, OOC, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

 **DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

o0o— **U** _N_ F **A** _I_ T **H** _F_ U **L** —o0o

.

.

Sebuah manshion mewah yang terletak dibagian barat Apgujeong kini diselimuti suasana yang begitu tegang. Semua penghuni terlihat begitu panik. Perasaan campur aduk antara takut, gelisah serta tak sabar meliputi semua orang yang berada di dalam Manshion tersebut.

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunan setiap orang yang ada disana. Lelaki berkemeja putih dengan kaca mata tebal serta _stetoskop_ yang menggantung di lehernya melangkah menuju lelaki berkulit _tan_ yang nampak lemas terduduk di sofa elit produksi Eropa.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Dok?" Tanya lelaki itu tak sabar. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada istri(?) tercintanya.

Dokter tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum lembut menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin. Lihatlah betapa khawatirnya _namja tan_ dihadapannya. Jongin— _namja tan_ tersebut—mengernyitkan dahi tak suka melihat raut muka Dokter dihadapannya. Bagaimana bisa Dokter tersebut tersenyum disaat seperti ini?

Mengetahui jika kini bukan hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan tersebut, Dokter Jung hanya bisa menghela nafas berat begitu merasakan tatapan tajam dari beberapa pasang mata yang seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Anda tenang saja Tuan Kim, istri anda baik-baik saja. Beliau hanya terlalu lelah karena kini bukan istri anda saja yang harus dijaga kesehatannya sebab kini ia tengah membawa kehidupan lain diperutnya."

Penuh basa-basi menurut Jongin. Bahkan kini dirinya menautkan alisnya bingung. Disaat yang lain tersenyum, Jongin justru merengut menatap Dokter Jung. Nampaknya si tuan besar Kim Jongin belum mengerti juga maksud ucapan sang Dokter.

"Selamat Tuan!" Sopir keluar Kim, Pak Jang menepuk pundak Jongin pelan. Jongin semakin tak mengerti sekarang.

"Kenapa kalian malah memberiku selamat? Sehun sedang sak—" Ucapannya terhenti begitu saja saat _neuron_ dalam otaknya telah bekerja. Rupanya dia baru mengerti saat _ahjumma_ Song—asisten rumah tangga keluarga Kim—mengkode Jongin dengan memperagakan tangannya yang seolah menimang bayi. Maklum saja, meski dia _namja_ cerdas di bidangnya, namun untuk hal-hal seperti ini Jongin masihlah pemula. Dan tak perlu dipikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sontak saja Jongin berlari menuju kamarnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah mengejar mainan _favorite_ nya.

Jongin mendudukan dirinya di ranjang dan mengelus surai pirang istrinya. Mendapat kabar yang begitu membahagiakan membuat dirinya seolah lupa akan kewajibannya, sebenarnya ia sedang ada rapat hari ini. Bahkan saat mendengar istrinya pingsan saja Jongin langsung berlari meninggalkan _meeting,_ dan kini dirinya justru membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun, memeluknya _possessive_ "Terima kasih sayang, aku janji akan menjaga kalian berdua lebih hati-hati mulai sekarang." Jongin usap pelan perut rata _namja_ yang masih terlelap tersebut dan diakhiri dengan kecupan sayang di keningnya sebelum menyusul istri tercinta ke alam mimpi.

.

 **—Unfaithful—**

.

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju taman saat ia melirik jam tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 18.20 PM waktu sekitar. Langkahnya semakin cepat hingga nampak seperti orang yang berlari kecil, bahkan jika tak ada sesuatu yang hidup diperutnya mungkin dia akan berlari cepat menuju ke suatu tempat dimana ia bisa mencurahkan rasa rindunya yang terpendam lama.

Sehun begitu antusias menemui kekasihnya, ia tak bisa membendung rasa rindu yang selama tiga bulan ini dia pendam. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika tindakannya bisa membahayakan kandungannya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, yaitu menemui orang itu dan menjamah raga yang sudah lama tak ia sentuh.

"Yeolli _hyung_!" Sehun menubruk punggung tegap pemuda tinggi yang tengah membelakanginya. Matanya terpejam menikmati jika kini orang yang ia rindukan berhasil ia jamah.

"Astaga Hunnie, kau bisa membahayakan kandunganmu baby." Chanyeol—nama pemuda tinggi tersebut—melonggarkan pelukan Sehun, membalik tubuhnya dan mendekap Sehun kembali ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Bogoshippo~" Ucap Sehun manja. Hidung mancungnya ia gesek-gesekan diatas dada Chanyeol layaknya seekor kucing yang butuh belaian majikannya.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sehun yang tak pernah berubah, Ia kecup berkali-kali pucuk kepala Sehun dan menjawab _"Nado,_ baby." Sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mereka masih terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu cukup lama hingga Chanyeol terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya saat tindakan mereka menarik perhatian orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Baby, sebaiknya kita segera jalan, udara semakin dingin dan aku tak mau kau sakit." Chanyeol mencubit hidung Sehun gemas saat Sehun mengangguk lucu. Ia segera menggandeng tangan Sehun dan pergi menuju ke tempat _favorite_ kekasihnya—Kedai bubble tea.

Sementara disisi lain, kini Jongin tengah memesan bubble tea untuk istri tercinta. Ia ingat jika masih ada satu permintaan Sehun yang tak bisa ia turuti dalam minggu ini, untuk itulah dia kemari. Karena ia begitu mencintai istrinya, Jongin mengabaikan begitu saja rasa lelah setelah bergelut dengan kertas-kertas di mejanya, untuk itulah ia berusaha ingin memenuhi keinginan istri tercinta, setidaknya dengan membuat Sehun senang maka rasa lelah tersebut akan terbayar.

Jongin selalu ingin menyenangkan Sehun, tak mau membuat Sehun kelelahan ataupun _stress_ berat karena itu akan sangat membahayakan bagi calon anaknya nanti. Jongin juga tak pernah lupa membawakan apapun yang Sehun inginkan sepulang dari kantornya, mulai dari permintaan yang paling aneh bahkan tak masuk akal sekalipun Jongin akan selalu berusaha memenuhinya.

" _Kansahamnida_." Jongin bergegas keluar dari kedai bubble tea setelah membayarnya. Ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan bertemu dengan istrinya. Senyuman lebar mengiringi setiap langkah kaki Jongin saat membayangkan pasti Sehun akan senang akan oleh-oleh yang dibawanya kali ini, karena semenjak minggu lalu Sehun merengek meminta bubble tea, namun karena tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Sehun dan juga calon anaknya, Jongin membatasi konsumsi bubble tea Sehun. Lagi pula ia juga sudah meminta saran Dokter tentang langkah yang diambilnya, dan itu sesuai dengan anjuran dari Dokter Jung tentunya.

Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti saat matanya menatap seseorang yang terasa begitu familiar tengah berjalan tak jauh dari mobilnya terparkir.

Jongin membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar seolah apa yang dilihatnya kini adalah suatu hal yang mustahil menjadi kenyataan. Ia mempertegas penglihatannya, suasana tempat parkir yang tak terlalu terang membuat Jongin tak bisa melihat begitu jelas siapa orang tersebut, apalagi sesosok _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu menutupi sebagian tubuh orang yang ia rasa dikenalnya.

' _Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.'_ Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Menampik pikiran buruk yang tiba-tiba hinggap di kepala. Ia tak boleh _negative_ _thinking_ , Sehun sedang hamil saat ini, seharusnya ia bisa lebih mengendalikan diri untuk tidak terpancing pada hal-hal yang bisa membuat hubungannya dan Sehun dalam masalah.

.

 **—Unfaithful—**

.

Jongin mondar-mandir di depan manshion nya. Ia begitu gelisah saat menyadari istrinya tidak ada di rumah. Bahkan ia belum mengganti pakaian kerjanya, ia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun, mengingat kini istrinya sedang pergi sendirian. Pak Jang sedang cuti hari ini dan Jongin sudah meminta _ahjumma_ Song untuk mengawasi serta menemani istrinya. Namun saat ingin bertanya pada _ahjumma_ Song tentang dimana Sehun berada, si empunya malah sedang terkunci di dalam kamar mandi. Ini semua pasti karena ulah istrinya, sejak dulu Sehun memang jahil namun ini sudah cukup kelewatan menurut Jongin.

Namun dari pada ingin memarahi Sehun saat pulang nanti, Jongin justru ingin memeluk Sehun seerat mungkin serta menasehati istrinya agar tidak kelayapan saat sedang hamil muda seperti ini. Demi apapun, usia kandungan Sehun masih empat minggu, itu adalah masa terawan bagi ibu—coret ayah—hamil seperti Sehun.

"Dimana kau, sayang?" ucapnya dengan suara putus asa. Ponsel Sehun bahkan tertinggal di kamarnya, bagaimana bisa istrinya begitu ceroboh? Dan sekarang Jongin tak tahu harus mulai mencari Sehun dari mana.

Begitu mendengar suara deru mesin mobil membuat Jongin terkesiap, mungkin saja jika itu adalah istrinya yang pulang. Jongin segera berlari dan membuka gerbang Manshion nya tak sabar. Dan benar saja, disana ia melihat istrinya yang membelakanginya melihat kepergian mobil yang sudah mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

"Sehun!" Jongin berlari menghampiri Sehun, memeriksa tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki—ia ingin memastikan jika Sehun baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah tak ada yang kurang." Ucapnya lega. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Kurang katanya? Memang Sehun itu barang?

"Dari mana saja kau, sayang?" Jongin memeluk Sehun erat. Perasaan lega tak mampu ia tutupi begitu melihat Sehun ternyata baik-baik saja.

Ia melepas pelukannya, menatap teduh kedalam mata _onyx_ dihadapannya. Sebenarnya Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil, ia seperti pernah melihat seseorang yang sama persis memakai pakaian yang dikenakan istrinya kini. Ah, ia baru ingat sekarang, di kedai bubble tea!

"Ak-aku dari rumah teman. Jongin _ie_ selalu pulang malam, jadi Sehun bosan."

Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan sikap Sehun sekarang. Sehun berkeringat dan mengalihkan wajahnya saat menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Namun Jongin senang, setidaknya orang yang dilihatnya di kedai bubble tea tadi bukanlah Sehunnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin mengecek kening Sehun. Ia takut Sehun jatuh sakit. Dan hembusan nafas lega Jongin menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memecah keheningan.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun cukup membuat perasaan khawatir itu kembali hadir. Mungkin Sehun kelelahan saat ini. "Sebaiknya kita ke dalam. Aku akan menyuruh _ahjumma_ menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Jongin merangkul pinggang Sehun dan menuntunnya menuju manshion mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah memasuki pukul sebelas malam, tubuh Jongin sudah tak kuasa bertahan. Setelah membantu Sehun berganti baju, Jongin memijat kaki Sehun yang mengeluh pegal. Dengan senang hati Jonginpun melakukannya, dan dia baru berhenti saat melihat malaikatnya sudah terlelap. Jongin sendiri ingin segera menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi, namun tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang CEO KH Corporation membuatnya tak bisa begitu saja ditinggalkan. Setelah menyelimuti Sehun dan memberikan kecupan selamat malam, Jongin melangkah keluar menuju ruang kerja untuk menyelesaikan tugas kantor yang akan diperlukannya besok.

Jongin berkali-kali menguap lebar dengan mata sayu yang ingin sekali tertutup. Namun Jongin sekuat tenaga menahan kantuknya. Ia harus menyelesaikan tugas kantor secepatnya agar ia bisa menggambil _free day_ untuk dihabiskan dengan Sehun. Ia ingin berjalan-jalan dengan istrinya seharian penuh, hal itulah yang selalu membuatnya tertidur larut malam dan terbangun saat matahari bahkan belum sepenuhnya keluar.

"Hoamm, kenapa mata ini tak mau bertoleransi sedikit saja?" Sungutnya kesal, namun ia membiarkan begitu saja kepalanya yang dengan perlahan terjatuh ke meja. Ini sudah batas dari kemampuannya. Bagaimanapun tubuhnya perlu istirahat dan jika demikian maka alam sadar Jongin pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

" _Yah, sayang setelah aku melahirkan nanti aku akan bercerai dan kita akan menikah."_

Sayup-sayup ditengah ambang kesadarannya, Jongin mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang berbicara. Rasa penasaran seolah mengalahkan kantuknya, ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun dan memeriksa darimana suara itu berasal. Ia takut jika ada pencuri yang masuk ke rumahnya, ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan jika pencuri itu menggambil isi manshion ataupun harta bendanya, ia hanya khawatir jika keberadaan pencuri tersebut mengganggu kenyamanan tidur istrinya.

Jongin mengambil sebuah tongkal golf untuk berjaga-jaga. Suara-suara itu semakin jelas saat Jongin mendekat ke arah kamarnya. Sungguh, siapapun yang ada disana, Jongin bersumpah akan membunuhnya jika berani menyakiti istri tercintanya.

Dengan langkah pelan dan degup jantung yang semakin kencang, Jongin meraih kenop pintu kamarnya, namun saat menyadari pergerakan dari kenop pintu yang bergerak, Jongin mengurungkan niatnya. Ia yakin siapapun orang yang ada di dalam kamarnya kini hendak keluar. Kedua tangan Jongin semakin kuat memegang tongkat golf dengan nafas tertahan.

"Iya Yeolli, setelah bercerai nanti kau bisa memilikiku sepenuhnya."

Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar membuat jantung Jongin berdetak semakin cepat. Pikiran rasionalnnya sebenarnya menampik siapapun orang yang ada di dalam karena pada dasarnya jika seorang pencuri yang datang, mana mungkin dia melakukan tindakan pencurian sambil berbincang layaknya orang kasmaran.

Bayangan hitam mulai terlihat saat pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan, Jongin mengangkat tongkat golf yang ia pegang dan bersiap memukul orang tersebut saat keluar. Hingga ...

 **To Be Continued**

.

* * *

Okay dear, I'm back. Do you miss me? Nggak ada ya? #pundung XD 

Enjoy the story, ne ^^

Jalja, hoam~

May 14, 2015


	2. Chapter 2

—o0o—

.

Sebuah kamar bercat biru muda kini nampak tenang, dua penghuni yang ada di dalamnya terlihat sedang terlelap mengarungi alam bawah sadar mereka. Namun siapa yang tahu jika hanya mata mereka saja yang terpejam namun hati mereka tetap sadar. Jongin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, ia ciumi berkali-kali pucuk kepala istrinya dengan sayang. Matanya masih senantiasa tertutup, meski begitu sebuah air mengalir dari sudut matanya yang tak mampu lagi ia bendung. Hatinya kalut, ia merapalkan mantera jika apa yang ia dengar tadi hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka. Yah, mungkin telinganyalah yang bermasalah. Kenyataan saat dirinya hampir menyakiti orang yang paling disayanginya serta calon anaknya kelak, semakin membuat pikirannya kacau.

Jongin membuka matanya, disuguhi pemandangan malaikatnya yang terlelap dalam damai membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik untuk tersenyum. Ia arahkan salah satu tangannya untuk mengusap pipi halus Sehun. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun tak ada disisinya nanti. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin begitu sesak, seolah-olah Sehunlah nafas kehidupannya.

"Aku menyayangimu Sehun." Sebuah kecupan lembut ia daratkan tepat di bibir Sehun. Ia mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya, memberikan sedikit ruang untuk memudahkannya dalam bernafas. Setelah beberapa kali menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya pelan, Jonginpun menyusul Sehunnya ke dunia mimpi yang ia harapkan indah.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sehun berpura-pura tertidur. Namun setelah merasakan tak ada pergerakan lagi dari Jongin serta deru nafas suaminya yang teratur, Sehun mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Mengetahui Jongin sepertinya tertidur pulas, sedikit melegakan dirinya. Ia hampir saja celaka tadi, Sehun tak menyangka aksinya akan ketahuan oleh Jongin. Ia sedikit curiga dengan suaminya yang mungkin saja mendengarkan semua yang diucapkannya di telepon. Namun melihat reaksi Jongin yang nampak begitu mengkhawatirkannya tanpa ada niatan menginterogasinya sama sekali, sedikit membuatnya lega. Mungkin keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya untuk saat ini. Dalam hati Sehun tersenyum bahagia.

Jahat? Egois? Mungkin itulah Sehun. Jongin dan Sehun menikah memang tanpa sebuah perasaan cinta—lebih tepatnya hanya Jongin yang mencintainya. Jangan bertanya kenapa. Karena Sehun sendiri juga tidak mengerti sama sekali. Yang jelas saat ini hanya Chanyeol _hyung_ nya yang berhasil menduduki tahta tertinggi dalam hatinya.

* * *

 **Pairing : KaiHun and ChanHun**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt Comfort**

 **Declaimer : I just own the story, they belong to God and themselves.**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, MPreg, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

 **DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

o0o— **U** _N_ F **A** _I_ T **H** _F_ U **L** —o0o

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Sehun. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Berlibur bersama istri tercinta adalah salah satu impiannya. Berlebihan? Tidak. Apapun yang menyangkut Sehun, sama sekali bukan hal yang berlebihan bagi Jongin. Karena membuat Sehun bahagia adalah prioritasnya saat ini.

"Ah, aku hampir saja lupa."Ucapnya saat hendak men _starter_ mobilnya. Setelah memeriksa _safety belt_ sudah terpasang di tubuh istrinya, Jongin membenarkan topi _Beanie_ berbentuk kelinci yang dipakai Sehun dan tak lupa memberikan kecupan di dahinya. "Cuaca sedang dingin, aku tak mau kau sakit." Cengirnya lebar. Sehun hanya bisa tertawa kikuk. Entah apa yang ada dalam dirinya hingga membuat pangeran es seperti Jongin bisa begitu mencintainya seperti saat ini. Namun Sehun senang, karena selain dirinya ingin membalas budi pada Jongin yang membantu pengobatan ibunya, Sehun juga bisa membuat Jongin berekspresi layaknya manusia normal lainnya.

Jongin bersenandung menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul _Holy Grail_ milik Justin Timberlake _feat_ Jay Z sambil berkonsetrasi menyetir. Sesekali ia melirik Sehun yang dilihat tegang di kursinya.

 _And Baby_

 _It's amazing I'm in this maze with you_

 _I just can't crack your code_

 _One day you sreaming you love me loud_

 _The next day you're so cold_

Sehun melirik Jongin hati-hati, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Jongin tak sengaja menyanyikannya. Sehun merasa Jongin tengah menyindirnya saat ini. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, Jongin tak mungkin mengetahuinya kan?

"Ada apa Hunie?"Suara Jongin berhasil menyentak kesadarannya kembali, dengan gugup Sehun mencoba berekspresi sewajarnya dihadapannya suaminya. _"Ani~_ aku hanya tidak suka lagunya." Sehun tidak berbohong jika ia tak menyukai lagu yang Jongin nyanyikan, lebih tepatnya ia tak bisa mendengar Jongin menyanyikannya. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat hati Sehun terasa terpojok diantara dinding sempit yang terus menghimpitnya.

"Ah, _mianhae._ Aku hanya terlalu senang karena hari ini bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian bersamamu." Jongin menatap sendu Sehun diiringi salah satu tangannya yang mengusap pipi Sehun lembut. "Ak-aku juga." Jongin tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Sehun.

 _'Mianhae_ Chanyeol _hyung.'_ Batin Sehun menyesal. Padahal ia sudah ada janji dengan Chanyeol hari ini untuk berkeliling kota sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ia kira Jongin akan bekerja dan pulang sore seperti biasanya, namun dugaannya salah. Jongin justru libur dan mengajaknya jalan berdua.

Sementara ditempat lain Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus sebal saat membaca _text message_ dari kekasih—selingkuhannya yang membatalkan acara kencan mereka hari ini. Padahal ia sudah berdandan rapi dan bersiap menjemput sang kekasih. Namun rupanya Tuhan berkehendak lain, bukan Sehun melainkan Baekhyun yang kini berjalan dengannya.

"Oh ya Yeolli, sebenarnya kamu mau kemana? Kenapa saat aku ke rumahmu kau sudah rapi? Apa kau mau pergi tadi?" Baekhyun mencoba menyesap _ice cream_ yang hampir menetes ke tangannya. "Yeolli?" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan wajah Chanyeol saat melihat kekasihnya melamun.

 _"Mianhae,_ kau tadi berkata apa Baek? Maaf aku tak mendengarmu hehe." Cengirnya lebar. Baekhyun berusaha menahan emosinya. Disaat seperti ini bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu justru melamunkan hal lain. Apa ada hal yang lebih penting dari dirinya?

"Aku bertanya kenapa kau sudah rapi? Apa kau mau pergi tadi?" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Sebenarnya aku tadi akan berencana pergi dengan Sehun."

"Benarkah? Kau hebat Yeolli!" Tawa Baekhyun membahana. Melihat Baekhyun yang tertawa seperti itu entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol tak suka. Jika dulu ia turut bahagia melihat Baekhyun senang, kini seakan hilang entah kemana.

"Kerja bagus sayang. Teruslah kau dekati Sehun, buat dirinya meninggalkan Jongin karena saat itu aku bisa mendapatkan peluang untuk menghancurkannya dalam-dalam." Baekhyun menyeringai. Ia tak sabar melihat kehancuran Jongin.

Jangan bertanya kenapa ia begitu membenci Jongin. Baekhyun sendiri juga tak tahu. Awalnya ia begitu mencintai Jongin hingga membuatnya menjadi _stalker namja_ tersebut. Namun sayangnya Jongin tak menggubrisnya, menganggapnya seolah dirinya makhluk kasat mata dan berakhir dengan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri karena berani mendekati pangeran es seperti Jongin. Mungkin ini karma karena dulunya ia begitu mencintai Jongin dan kini perasaan itu berubah menjadi benci yang teramat sangat. Benar kata orang. Jangan terlalu membenci seseorang jika kau tak mau jatuh cinta padanya nanti, namun dalam kasusnya kini berbanding terbalik. Jangan pernah mencintai orang terlalu berlebihan jika kau tak ingin perasaanmu itu akan berubah menjadi benci.

Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya diam membuat Baekhyun sedikit menaikan alisnya curiga. "Kenapa kau terlihat tak senang?" Ucapan Baekhyun seolah menohok jantung Chanyeol. Yah, ia sendiri juga tak sadar dengan sikapnya kali ini, biasanya ia akan tertawa lepas dengan kekasihnya setelah berhasil membodohi Sehun, namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hatinya kini? Ia mencintai Baekhyun? Itu sudah pasti tak perlu diragukan lagi. Jika tidak, mana mungkin ia bersedia membantu kekasihnya untuk membalaskan dendamnya, meski dirinya sendiri juga tak tahu pasti kenapa Baekhyun begitu membenci suami Sehun, namun disisi lain ada perasaan tak senang ataukah bersalah karena secara tak langsung rencana Baekhyun juga akan menyakiti Sehun nantinya.

Chanyeol awalnya memang hanya bermain-main saja dengan Sehun. Sehun adalah namja yang unik menurutnya, sifatnya yang manja dan ceria entah kenapa membuatnya senang saat berinteraksi dengannya. Namun lama kelamaan ada perasaan lain dimana ia takut Sehun akan membencinya jika tahu bahwa dirinya mendekati Sehun hanya karena ingin memanfaatkannya untuk membalaskan dendam Baekhyun pada suaminya.

"Chanyeol, kau tak jatuh cinta pada Sehun kan?"

 _DEG—_

Jantung Chanyeol seolah berhenti untuk seperkian detik. Jatuh cinta? Pada Sehun? Tidak mungkin. Perasaan aneh dalam hatinya ini bukanlah cinta. Yah, ia yakin itu. Dirinya hanya merasa bersalah pada Sehun karena secara tak langsung Sehun harus terseret ke dalam rencana Baekhyun.

"Ka-kau bilang apa Baekie? Ja-jangan bercanda. Bagaimana aku bisa menyukai _namja_ yang begitu manja sepertinya."

 _'Bohong!'_ teriak Chanyeol dalam hati. Baru saja dia mengatakan jika ia begitu menyukai sifat ceria dan manja Sehun, lalu kenapa ia mengucapkan jika kini dirinya membenci Sehun dengan sifat manjanya?

Mata Baekhyun memincing seolah mencari kebenaran pada sorot mata kekasihnya. Sekuat mungkin Chanyeol berusaha menatap Baekhyun serta menenangkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba gugup ditatap seperti itu.

"Baiklah aku percaya." Baekhyun tersenyum diikuti Chanyeol yang menghembuskan nafas lega seolah telah berhasil keluar dari kandang singa.

 _'Namun jika itu benar, maka aku tak segan untuk menyakiti namja itu juga.'_ Seringai Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

 **—Unfaithful—**

.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Jongin berjongkok didepannya. "Apa yang kau tunggu Hunie? Cepat naik?" Sehun masih terdiam, otaknya tiba-tiba melambat memproses ucapan Jongin. Naik? Naik kemana? Pikir Sehun tak mengerti.

"Aku tak mau kau kelelahan, perjalanan akan sedikit jauh jadi naiklah kepunggungku, biar aku menggendongmu sampai kesana." Tak ingin menunggu lebih lama, Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan melingkarkan di lehernya. Sehun masih membisu bahkan saat Jongin berhasil menggendongnya hingga ia sadar saat Jongin memanggil namanya.

"Sehun, kau tak apa? Kau terlihat pendiam hari ini? Apa kau tak suka berlibur kemari? Jika tak suka kita bisa pindah ke tempat lainnya yang kau ingingkan."

 _"A-ani,_ aku hanya terkejut melihat pemandangan disini." Dustanya. Bahkan ia baru menyadari jika saat ini Jongin tengah membawahnya ke pantai. Lebih tepatnya ke pulau Jeju.

"Syukurlah kau senang. Aku sengaja tak membawa sopir karena aku hanya ingin mengabiskan waktu berdua denganmu." Ucapnya sambil membenarkan Sehun dalam gendongannya. Perjalanan dari Villa Jongin sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari bibir pantai, hanya 15 menit menempuh dengan jalan kaki. Namun salahkan saja Jongin yang begitu _possessive_ hingga tak ingin membuat Sehun kelelahan sama sekali.

"Sehunie, apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"Ucap Jongin memecah keheningan. Sehun hanya bisa merapatkan pelukannya di leher Jongin dan menyanggahkan kepalanya di pundak sang suami. Rasanya nyaman sekali berada dalam posisi ini. Sehun memang tak menyangkal meski Chanyeol menjadi nomor satu di hatinya, tetap saja masih ada ruang yang hanya ditempati oleh pemuda yang berstatus suaminya tersebut. Seperti saat ini, Sehun sama sekali tak menolak perlakuan lembut Jongin ataupun berpura-pura menyukainya, karena pada dasarnya ia sendiri suka dengan setiap perlakuan Jongin terhadapnya.

Berbicara soal cinta, Sehun baru ingat jika ia sama sekali belum pernah mengucapkan _'Saranghae'_ ataupun' _I love you'_ untuk sekedar menyapa di kala pagi ataupun menyemangati suaminya. Hanya Jonginlah yang selalu mengucapkannya lebih dulu, dan hanya ia balas dengan gumaman 'hn' olehnya. Meskipun begitu Jongin tak pernah protes ataupun mempermasalahkannya sama sekali.

"Sehunie, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Jongin kembali.

"AH! Pantainya sudah terlihat. _Kajja_ Jongin, aku ingin segera sampai kesana!"teriaknya dengan mata yang berbinar begitu matanya menyapu pemandangan sewarna biru yang membentang luas dengan cahaya kekuningan yang akan tenggelam diatasnya. Membuatnya memekik senang karena bisa melihat matahari tenggelam secara langsung.

Jongin tersenyum miris mendengarnya, dengan cepat ia mempercepat langkah kakinya kesana menuruti sang istri tercinta. Masalah pertanyaannya yang terabaikan begitu saja itu tak penting baginya. Apalah artinya sebuah ucapan jika orang tersebut tak ada disisinya. Sehun berada disisinya dengan raga yang bisa ia jamah saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. _Bullshit_ dengan kata cinta, ucapan cinta bukanlah satu-satunya bukti serta peraturan yang harus diucapkan untuk mengekspresikan perasaan seseorang maupun sepasang kekasih lainnya.

.

 **—Unfaithful—**

.

Jongin terlalu senang bisa berlibur dengan Sehun, bahkan rencana dua hari menghabiskan waktu dengan istri kini teringkari. Nyatanya Jongin sama sekali tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tetap berada disamping sang istri, ini adalah hari ke tiga dirinya dan Sehun di pulau Jeju, ponselnya sengaja ia matikan agar tak ada seorangpun yang mengganggu liburannya, ia abaikan beberapa jadwal _meeting_ penting serta dokumen-dokumen yang membutuhkan tanda tangannya. Jongin hanya ingin menikmati waktu berkualitasnya hari ini lebih lama lagi.

"Engh~" Sehun melenguh dalam tidurnya begitu merasakan hembusan udara hangat menerpa wajahnya. Jongin yang kini sedang berbaring menyamping disamping Sehun hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah sang istri.

Astaga, Jongin ingin sekali mencubit hidung mancung istrinya dan meraup bibir tipis itu saat ini juga. Wajah damai Sehun bagaikan malaikat yang terlihat begitu polos yang baru saja turun dari surga. Bahkan Jongin tak yakin apakah ia akan bisa membedakan mana yang _Big Baby_ dan _Real Baby_ nya nanti saat sudah lahir kelak. Sungguh, tingkah Sehun saat tertidur benar-benar menggemaskan. Bibir tipis itu sedikit terbuka dengan menggumamkan suatu yang diketahui Jongin adalah minuman _favorite_ nya.

"Bubble tea mm~"Bibir tersebut mengerucut seolah menyesap minuman yang menggandung bola-bola aneh—menurut Jongin. Sesekali bibir tipis itu tersenyum seolah kini si empunya tengah memimpikan hal yang indah. "Yeolli _hyung~"_

DEG

Jantung Jongin terasa seperti tertusuk panah yang beracun hingga rasa sakitnya kini menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dadanya terasa sesak mendengar igauan Sehun, senyuman dibibirnya kini bahkan sudah musnah dan tergantikan dengan ekspresi datar yang tak mampu diartikan.

 **To Be Continued …**

* * *

Sorry dear, nggak jadi Twoshoot. Maafkan atas kelabilan saya. Ini semua karena akan terasa aneh jika langsung END begitu saja. Karena konflik dalam Fanfic kali ini sedikit ehem berat. #emang beton LoL XD

Opps, hampir sebulan ya update nya. So sorry /\ Okay, see ya.

June 13, 2015


	3. Chapter 3

—o0o—

"Enghh~" Lengguh seorang _namja_ mengeliat seraya membuka matanya perlahan. Tangannya terjulur ke atas kepala, meregangkan sedikit otot-otot lengannya yang terasa kaku karena terdiam begitu lama.

"Morning Hunie." Sontak saja Sehun menoleh ke samping begitu mendengar suara teduh seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Morning Jonginie~"

 ** _Kiss—_**

Sebuah ciuman di daratkan Sehun tepat di bibir suaminya. Entah kenapa _mood_ nya sangat baik hari ini. Mungkin karena mimpi indahnya bersama Chanyeol tadi pagi.

Jongin sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun. Ia usap 'aliran sungai' di pipi Sehun dan balas menciumnya. "Apa kau bermimpi indah, hm?" Jongin rengkuh tubuh Sehun yang kini sedang berbaring menyamping dihadapannya.

 _"Ne,_ mimpiku indaaah sekali." Ucapnya antusias dengan balas memeluk pinggang suaminya. Jongin tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. _'Mimpi indah huh? Bodoh sekali kau Kim, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir Sehun bersikap manis pagi ini karena ada kau yang berada disampingnya, menyambutnya serta memeluknya seperti saat ini. Kau terlalu berbesar kepala Kim!'_ rancaunya dalam hati.

* * *

 **Pairing : KaiHun and ChanHun**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt Comfort**

 **Declaimer : I just own the story, they belong to God and themselves.**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, MPreg, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

 **DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

 _ **Note : Chapter ini agak menjurus ke ehem-M-uhuk.**_

* * *

o0o— **U** _N_ F **A** _I_ T **H** _F_ U **L** —o0o

.

.

Suasana yang begitu tenang bagi Sehun yang kini sedang menikmati hari-harinya. Berbagai macam buah telah terhidang di meja, _snack,_ _ice cream_ bahkan _bubble tea_ kini tersedia tepat di samping kakinya yang terselonjor indah diatas meja. Sehun memegang _bubble tea_ di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mencomot buah yang berada tepat diatas perutnya. Sehun ingin bermalas-malasan hari ini untuk membunuh waktu yang terasa sepi. Salahkan saja suaminya itu yang melarangnya untuk mengerjai _ahjumma_ Song, jika begini terus Sehun akan mati kebosanan di Manshion yang besar ini.

 ** _Ting Tong—_**

Bunyi bel mengganggu konsentrasi Sehun yang sedang menonton acara kartun _favorite_ nya. _"Ahjumma!_ Ada tamu!" teriak Sehun tanpa berniat beranjak se-inchipun dari sofa. Tak tahan dengan suara bel yang terus berbunyi, Sehunpun memaksakan dirinya beranjak dari sana. Ia berjalan menghentak dengan mulut yang mengerutu kesal.

"Aishh, siapa sih yang bertamu siang-siang begi—" Ucapan Sehun terpotong begitu saja saat melihat siapa yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol _hyung!"_ teriaknya seraya berhambur memeluk sang tamu.

"Ugh!" Rintih Chanyeol pelan saat dirinya merasakan tubrukan Sehun serta menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjungkal ke belakang.

"Astaga Sehunie, kau lupa jika sekarang ada baby dalam perutmu hm? 'Kan sudah berulang kali _hyung_ ingatkan untuk selalu berhati-hati." Nesehatnya dengan nada merajuk. Sehun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tampang memelas, namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung tersenyum lebar mengingat kekasihnya ini mengunjunginya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba _hyung_ kemari?" Sehun hanya penasaran. Pasalnya selama menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, mereka selalu sembunyi-sembunyi. Takut jika saja Jongin tahu tentang tingkah buruknya ini dan berakibat dengan retaknya rumah tangga mereka.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Apa kau tak senang _hyung_ datang kemari?" Chanyeol mencubit hidung Sehun gemas dan mensejajarkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Sehun, sehingga kini wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi meter saja dengan wajah malaikat bersayap hitam dihadapannya.

"Ten-tentu saja aku senang, hanya saja …" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Chanyeol tahu betul apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

"Kau tenang saja, Jongin saat ini pasti masih berada di kantor, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga sore sebelum Jongin pulang 'kan?" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Sehun yang tertunduk, sekedar menyakinkan jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sehun menatap sekeliling rumahnya. Ia juga menengok sopir yang biasanya berjaga di pos. Kebetulan sekali mereka semua sedang tidak ada di rumah, pasti sopirnya sedang mengantar _ahjumma_ belanja bulanan. Sehun mengangguk lucu menyadari jika sejak tadi dia di rumah sendirian. _'Pantas saja ahjumma aku panggil tidak menyahutiku sama sekali.'_

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm?" Chanyeol menangkup wajah Sehun, ia sudah tak tahan melihat tingkah Sehun yang selalu menggemaskan di matanya. Bahkan saat melamunpun Sehun tetap terlihat menggemaskan. Sehun hanya menggeleng penuh arti sebelum menyeret Chanyeol masuk ke dalam Manshion nya. _"Kajja~"_

.

— **Unfaithful—**

.

Jongin membolak-balikan kertas yang ada di genggamannya dalam keadaan gusar. Omzet penjualan perusahaannya tiba-tiba turun dengan drastis, belum lagi dana yang seharuskan dipakai untuk menjalankan proyek baru tiba-tiba saja tidak sesuai dengan dana yang sudah dianggarkan.

 _"Hyung,_ coba periksa kembali semua laporan ini, pastikan jika laporan ini sudah benar dan setelah itu laporkan padaku." Baekhyun—Sekertaris Jongin—mengangguk mengerti. Ia pamit undur diri sebelum suara Jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

 _"Hyung…"_ Baekhyun membalikan badannya, menunggu Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya. Melihat tatapan mata Jongin yang saat ini terlihat sedang gunda membuatnya tertawa senang dalam hati.

 _"Ne?"_ Baekhyun masih berdiri mematung, ia menunggu Jongin yang kini nampak melamun atau mungkin juga kini dia sedang memilih kata yang tepat untuk mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan untuk membuat kekasihmu lebih memilihmu. _An-ani_ , maksudku semakin mencintaimu." Baekhyun menautkan alisnya tanpa sadar saat mendengar pertanyaan ambigu Jongin.

Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ia tak bisa membaca kemana arah pertanyaan Jongin. Meski ia sendiri penasaran kenapa Jongin sampai bertanya seperti itu. Baekhyun yakin jika ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Sehun. Apakah Jongin sudah mengetahuinya? Padahal kekasihnya sudah ia suruh jangan menampakan hubungannya sebelum menunggu perintah darinya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih cepat lebih baik 'kan? Apalagi saat ini kondisi perusaan Jongin sedang bermasalah.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Tentu saja aku akan meluangkan lebih banyak waktuku bersamanya, agar dia tahu jika aku tak bisa jauh darinya apalagi hidup tanpanya." Baekhyun semakin tertawa keras dalam hati melihat raut muka Jongin yang seolah tersentak mendengar ucapannya.

Waktu ya? Jongin menundukan kepalanya. Selama ini memang dirinya tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk berdua dengan Sehun. Satu-satunya waktu yang paling berharga baginya saja saat liburan ke Jeju kemarin. Selain itu Jongin dan Sehun hanya menghabiskan waktu seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, terima kasih _hyung._ Kau boleh pergi."

Baekhyun membungkuk sebelum pergi dari ruangan Jongin. Hatinya begitu senang kini, ia sengaja berbicara demikian karena ia juga tahu apa yang Sehun keluhkan selama ini. Darimana Baekhyun mengetahuinya? Sudah dipastikan bukan? Chanyeolnya selalu memberitahu dirinya tentang apa saja yang ia lakukan dan diceritakan Sehun padanya. Ah, sungguh mempunyai kekasih seperti Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Ia jadi beruntung karena takdir tak menyatukannya dengan Jongin. Dan beruntung pula Jongin sampai saat ini tidak pernah mengingat dirinya. Namja culun nan bodoh yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya sewaktu SMA.

Sepertinya ia harus memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada Chanyeol. Mengingat kekasih tiangnya itu, membuat Baekhyun tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya dan menghabiskan waktu berdua di ranjang.

 ** _Tutt Tutt Tutttt—_**

Baekhyun kembali menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya. Aneh sekali, tak biasanya kekasihnya tersebut tak mengangkat panggilannya. Bahkan ia masih ingat jika saat sedang melakukan 'panggilan alam' di toiletnya pun, Chanyeol selalu mengangkat ponselnya jika dirinya menelfon.

 _'Mungkin dia melupakan ponselnya.'_ Batin Baekhyun berpikir positif.

.

— **Unfaithful—**

.

"Hyung, ponselmu berbunyi." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dengan tidak rela pada tubuh Sehun yang kini berbaring disampingnya.

Melihat nama seseorang yang ingin dihindarinya membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar mendengus kasar. Ia letakan kembali ponselnya di meja nakas dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Sehun lagi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya penagih kartu kredit saja." Ia cium pucuk kepala Sehun dengan lembut dan kembali merapatkan tubuhnya. Kini dirinya dan Sehun sedang berada di kamar. Lebih tepatnya di kamar Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka sedang asyik menonton film _horror_ dengan tubuh yang melekat satu sama lain.

Sebenarnya ini hanya akal-akalan Chanyeol saja ingin melihat film _horror._ Ia hanya ingin memanfaatkan kelemahan Sehun yang takut akan hal-hal berbau mistis, serta dirinya ingin memeluk Sehun sepuas mungkin. Salahkan kepergian Sehun ke Jeju dan sempitnya waktu untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya tersebut. Chanyeol hanya tak bisa membendung rasa rindu yang membuncah dalam hatinya. Bukankah itu wajar saja sepasang kekasih seperti mereka.

"AHHH!" Teriak Sehun saat melihat sesosok hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari film yang dilihatnya.

"Sstt, jangan takut. Ini masih siang sayang, tak ada hantu. Lagi pula kau sekarang sedang bersamaku 'kan?" Chanyeol mencoba membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah Sehun.

"Tapi tetap saja hantu itu menakutkan, kenapa kita tak melihat _Masha and The Bear_ saja?" rajuk Sehun.

"Film itu hanya dilihat oleh anak-anak sayang, kita sudah dewasa sehingga sudah saatnya kita mengganti tontonan kita." Ucap Chanyeol lembut. Tangannya mengusap pipi Sehun pelan. Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas sekarang. Wajah memerah Sehun, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipis sewarna cherry seolah menggugah nafsu Chanyeol untuk memakannya.

"Sehunie, bolehkah?" jari Chanyeol mendarat tepat di bibir Sehun. Jantung Sehun seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya saat melihat Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sehun memejamkan wajahnya saat merasakan kecupan bibir Chanyeol menekan bibirnya. Sentuhan dua benda lembut yang saling menekan tersebut memberikan friksi aneh yang menjalar ke setiap bagian tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas, seolah sentuhan Chanyeol yang kini melumat bibirnya terasa kurang.

Chanyeol sendiri semakin berani memagut habis bibir atas dan bawah Sehun secara bergantian, reaksi balasan dari bibir Sehun yang turut ingin melumat bibirnya membuat Chanyeol semakin berani mengeluarkan lidahnya. Tangannya mengusap lengan Sehun, naik terus keatas hingga mendarat di dada Sehun. Ia menekan tonjolan kecil yang ada disana. Sebuah lenguhan kasar dari Sehun memberikan kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk memasukan lidahnya.

"Enghh~" Sehun membalas lidah Chanyeol yang kini menjajah mulutnya, mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi yang ada didalamnya hingga membuatnya sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi lidah Chanyeol dalam mulutnya. Entah sejak kapan kini tubuh Chanyeol sudah berada diatas Sehun, dengan tangan kiri sebagai tumpuan agar tak menindih secara langsung tubuh dibawahnya. Sepertinya Sehunpun tak mau kalah, ia segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Chanyeol. Menggerakan kepalanya sekedar mencari posisi yang pas untuk ciuman panasnya di siang yang terik seperti ini.

Sementara disisi lain, sebuah mobil Audy hitam sudah terparkir dihalaman Manshion bercat putih yang kini nampak sepi. Seorang _namja_ berkulit tan keluar dari sana dengan senyum mengembang lebar. Tangan kirinya menenteng tas kerja, sedangkan tangan kanannya menenteng bunga lili putih serta beberapa cup _ice cream_ untuk istri tercinta. Ia sedikit kesusahan saat ingin membuka pintu manshionnya, namun mendengar suara deru mobil lainnya sontak membuatnya berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ternyata kau, Song _ahjumma_.." sapanya.

"Tuan Jongin, biar saya yang membuka pintunya." Ucap wanita paruh baya benama Song Mina seraya berlari pelan mendekati Jongin. Dibelakangnya sudah ada Pak Jang—sopir Jongin—sambil menenteng beberapa kantung plastik di kedua tangannya.

 _"Ahjumma_ habis belanja?"

"Iya tuan, karena persediaan makanan untuk minggu ini sudah mulai habis." Ucapnya seraya mendorong pintu dan mempersilahkan Jongin masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Oh ya, Sehun ada dimana _ahjumma?"_ tanyanya begitu melihat keadaan ruang tengah yang berantakan dengan TV yang masih menyala.

"Mungkin Nyonya sedang di kamar, Tuan. Sebelum saya pergi tadi, Nyonya melihat TV sambil memakan buah yang sudah saya kupaskan." Jongin hanya ber'oh' ria menjawabnya. _Ahjumma_ Song membungkuk hormat pada Jongin sebelum pergi untuk membantu Pak Jang yang nampak kerepotan membawa belanjaan.

"Jika _ahjumma_ perlu sesuatu, aku ada diatas." Ucap Jongin sebelum beranjak menaiki tangga.

.

— **Unfaithful—**

.

Situasi di dalam kamar sendiri kini nampak semakin panas, kancing baju rumah Sehun sudah terbuka hingga memperlihatkan dada mulusnya, deru nafasnya pun semakin memburu saat sebuah hisapan kuat di dadanya membuat Sehun tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan suara desahan guna menyuarakan jika kini dirinya benar-benar menikmatinya.

"Ohh~" Tangan Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya meraba sesuatu yang ada di bagian selatan Sehun, sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memilin tonjolan lainnya yang ada di disana.

"Hyungie..." Sehun benar-benar tak kuasa menerima serangan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya. Bahkan Sehun bisa merasakan kini nafsunya sudah bergejolak, hingga membuat sesuatu yang ada diantara pahanya mulai bangun.

"Sehun…" desah Chanyeol memanggil nama Sehun. Ia begitu menikmati sentuhannya, bibirnya yang kini terlepas ia arahkan untuk meraup bibir tipis dihadapannya kembali, sebelum sebuah suara tenor seseorang terdengar oleh telinganya hingga membuat tubuhnya membeku saat itu juga.

"Sehunie! Baby? Apa kau ada didalam?" Jongin berteriak memanggil istrinya. Langkah kakinya semakin menggema menuju pintu mahoni yang kini hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja.

"Sehunie, aku masuk ya~"

 ** _DEG—_**

Tubuh dua orang yang tengah memanas kini menegang dengan sendirinya, sendinya seolah kaku untuk digerakan, tautan bibir keduanya kini bahkan sudah terlepas, mereka saling menatap dengan mata melebar satu sama lain, nafas keduanya tertahan begitu mendengar suara kenop pintu yang terbuka.

"Sehunie, lihatlah apa yang sudah kuba—"

 **To Be Continued …**

* * *

Yuhuu~ update kilat nie yee.#slap

Responnya bagus sehingga saya sangat bersemangat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. So, what do u think, guys?

See ya~ ;)

June 15, 2015


	4. Chapter 4

_Note : Chapter ini agak menjurus ke ehem-M-uhuk lagi. ^^V_

.

Pintupun terbuka, menghadirkan sosok pemuda tan yang tersenyum cerah dibalik bunga lili putih yang menutupi wajahnya.

 _"Surprise!"_ Teriaknya seraya menyingkirkan bunga lili yang menghalangi wajahnya dan menunjukan beberapa cup _ice cream_ yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

Tak mendengar reaksi apapun dari Sehun, membuat Jongin menautkan alisnya bingung. "Kau tak senang dengan kejutanku?" ucapnya polos. Jongin memperhatikan kondisi Sehun. Kancing baju yang tersingkap, rambut yang acak-acakan, serta wajah yang merona, dan apa itu dibalik celananya. Ah, Jongin tahu sekarang, istrinya pasti sedang 'memanja' tubuhnya sendiri. Jongin tanpa sadar memberikan raut muka menyesal. Ia tahu jika semua orang normal selalu memerlukan pelampiasan. Salahkan saja dirinya yang terlalu khawatir pada kandungan Sehun dan pekerjaannya yang segunung hingga membuatnya lupa akan kewajibannya tersebut.

Sementara Sehun sendiri hanya bisa ternganga lebar. Bahkan sejak tadi ia tak berani berkedip sedikitpun. Ia masih _shock,_ Jongin pulang dan dia saat ini sedang bersama dengan kekasih gelapnya. Berbicara tentang selingkuhannya, sontak saja membuat Sehun terkejut. Ia segera menoleh mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang tadi berada diatas tubuhnya.

Menyadari raut kegelisahan istrinya, membuat Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Astaga baby, kau tak perlu gugup seperti itu. Aku ini suamimu, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan mempunyai suami sibuk sepertiku ini." Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang masih menoleh kesana-kemari mencari Chanyeol. Ia baru berhenti saat kedua tangan Jongin menangkup wajahnya.

"Kau 'kesepian' hm? _Mianhae,_ aku bukan suami yang baik." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung keduanya bertemu. Deru nafas Sehun yang semakin memburu membuat Jongin semakin yakin akan dugaannya.

 _'Tidak! Bukan itu, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan.'_ Rapal Sehun dalam hati. Ia tahu pasti saat ini suaminya tersebut mengira dirinya istri 'jablai'(?) hingga bermain solo untuk memenuhi nafsunya.

Jongin sendiri semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, ia melumat bibir Sehun yang sudah memerah dan mendorongnya untuk berbaring kembali. Sejujurnya Jongin sangat merindukan 'kegiatan' ini, sudah hampir dua bulan dia tak menyentuh istrinya, dan entah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya kini. Jongin merasakan darahnya berdesir saat bersentuhan dengan tubuh Sehun, nafsunya membuncah dengan dorongan hasrat yang begitu tinggi untuk menjamah istrinya.

"Bolehkah?" Jongin tak sadar atau memang dirinya yang begitu tak tahan hingga ia tak mengingat kapan dirinya membuka seluruh baju Sehun.

"Jo-Jongin, ta-tapi aku—" Jari telunjuk Jongin menyentuh bibir Sehun seakan ingin memberitahu jika dia mengerti apa yang diinginkan istrinya.

"Kau tak perlu malu baby, mari kita lakukan saat ini juga. Aku tahu kau begitu menderita selama ini karena keegoisanku." Jongin usap pipi putih Sehun dengan dahi keduanya yang menyatu.

Bukan! Bukan hal itu yang ingin diucapkan Sehun, ia ingin menjelaskan jika apa yang terjadi tak sesuai dengan yang Jongin pikirkan. Sehun ingin berontak dan menyuarakan penolakannya kembali sebelum sentuhan Jongin berhasil membuatnya mendesah penuh nikmat.

"Hnn—Jo-Jongin." Sehun merasakan tubuhnya kembali bergairah saat tangan dingin Jongin berhasil masuk ke area 'terlarangnya' dan bermain-main disana. Tubuh Sehun kembali mengkhianatinya. Ia tak tahan dengan kelakuan Jongin yang begitu lihai memainkan setiap titik sensitifnya.

"Akhh—" Sebuah erangan kesakitan segaligus nikmat berhasil keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun sebelum bibir tersebut kembali dijajah oleh bibir yang berada diatasnya. Kedua tangan suaminya sibuk bermain di area dada serta selangkangannya hingga membuatnya tak tahan untuk meminta lebih.

Sehun menggerakan tubuhnya guna mencari kenikmatannya sendiri, ia membantu tangan Jongin untuk memainkan miliknya. Bahkan ia sekarang seakan lupa akan suatu hal yang sejak tadi membuatnya gelisah. Ia menginginkan lebih, ia ingin Jongin segera menyentuhnya lagi dan lagi. Sentuhan Jongin seperi alkohol yang memabukan sekaligus membuatnya kecanduan. Berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol, selingkuhannya tersebut bahkan tak pernah bermain kasar, permainan lembut dan tidak menantanglah yang selalu Chanyeol lakukan. Ah, Sehun beru ingat sekarang, hal inilah yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan akan sentuhan Jongin, bahkan ia sampai hamilpun karena kebringasan suaminya tersebut di ranjang.

"Akhh—masukan sekarang juga Jonginie engh—ce-cepatlahh—"

Kegiatan panas yang sempat tertundapun berlanjut ke level yang lebih tinggi. Suara desahan, lengguhan kasar serta teriakan kenikmatan seolah semakin memperjelas kondisi di dalam kamar. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka 'keluar' dan berapa macam posisi yang sudah mereka terapkan siang itu hingga mereka tak sadar jika seseorang kini mengumpat kasar dalam hati karena tak tahan mendengar suara-suara yang diakibatkan oleh kegiatan 'panas' tersebut.

 _'Sialan!'_ umpat Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia marah sekaligus lega. Lega karena Jongin tak memergokinya dan marah karena mendengarkan kegiatan panas kekasihnya dengan suaminya dalam jarak yang sedekat ini. Bahkan deritan ranjangpun sangat jelas terdengar olehnya. Chanyeol menahan emosinya yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah ranjang, menahan dirinya agar tidak keluar dan menyingkirkan tubuh _namja_ tan yang sedang menggagahi kekasihnya.

Sepertinya ada satu hal yang terlewatkan. Kenapa dia semarah ini mengetahui kekasihnya 'berhubungan' dengan suaminya sendiri? Apakah dia lupa jika dia hanya orang luar yang bersatus sebagai tokoh antagonis perusak keharmonisan keluarga seseorang?

 _'Damn it!'_ umpat Chanyeol untuk kesekian kali.

* * *

 **Pairing : KaiHun and ChanHun**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt Comfort**

 **Declaimer : I just own the story, they belong to God and themselves.**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, MPreg, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

 **DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

o0o— **U** _N_ F **A** _I_ T **H** _F_ U **L** —o0o

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, Chanyeol tak tahu sudah berapa lama dia tertidur dengan kondisi 'adik'nya yang menegang. Ia sudah tak mendengar suara desahan lagi. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba saja—

 _Duak—_

"Shit!" umpatnya kesal. Sepertinya dia lupa jika sejak tadi dia bersetubuh(?) dengan dinginnya lantai dibawah ranjang Sehun. Mengingat tentang Sehun, membuatnya kembali murka. Bukan karena kekasihnya, melainkan karena ketidak berdayaannya untuk menghalangi Jongin menjamah miliknya.

Miliknya? Chanyeol tertawa miris menyadari kebodohannya sendiri.

Chanyeol segera keluar dari kolong ranjang dengan mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ia arahkan pandangannya menatap Sehun yang terlelap dengan keadaan yang telah rapi. Rupanya si Jongin itu sudah membersihkan sisa-sisa bergulatan mereka serta mengganti baju kekasihnya.

Chanyeol berlutut disamping ranjang Sehun. Ia tatap dalam-dalam wajah kekasihnya. Tidurnya begitu pulas, bahkan rona merah masih menjalari kedua pipinya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?" monolognya. Chanyeol bingung dengan reaksi tubuhnya saat berdekatan dengan Sehun. Jantungnya selalu terpacu dengan cepat saat bersama _namja milky skin_ tersebut, bahkan desiran aneh yang selalu dirasakannya dulu saat bersama Baekhyun seakan menghilang. Rasanya ia ingin sekali selalu berada disamping _namja_ yang bersatus selingkuhannya itu.

 _'Kau tidak jatuh cinta pada Sehun 'kan?'_

Ucapan Baekhyun tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya. Cinta huh? Tak mungkin ia begitu cepat mencintai seseorang dan berpindah kelain hati. Apalagi orang tersebut adalah orang yang menjadi targetnya sendiri.

 _'Jika jantungku terus seperti ini selama di dekatmu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab Kim Sehun.'_

Chanyeol mencuri ciuman tepat di bibir Sehun. Ia ingin menghapus sedikit tanda yang dibuat Jongin. Begitu ciumannya terlepas, Chanyeol membenahi posisi selimut Sehun yang sedikit berantakan sebelum sebuah suara langkah kaki menyadarkannya untuk segera pergi dari sana.

 _'Sleep well, honey. We'll meet soon.'_ Dan setelah puas memandangi kekasihnya, Chanyeol membuka balkon kamar Sehun dan segera kabur dari sana.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Jongin yang nampak membawakan makanan di nampan. Tak peduli jika kini masih belum waktunya untuk makan malam. Jongin hanya mempersiapkannya untuk Sehun, ia tahu Sehun pasti kelaparan setelah pergulatan panasnya tadi, membayangkannya saja sudah bisa membuat Jongin senyum-senyum sendiri. Bahkan Jongin bisa sejenak melupakan masalah pekerjaannya di kantor saat ini.

Semilir angin sore menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya, ia menautkan alisnya bingung begitu menyadari balkon kamarnya yang terbuka. "Perasaan aku tak pernah membukanya?"

Jongin melangkah mendekati pintu balkon yang terbuka dan menengok ke bawah. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Ia berbalik, berniat menutup pintu balkon kamarnya sebelum kakinya merasakan ada sesuatu yang diinjaknya.

 _'Gelang?'_ Jongin memungut gelang berwarna hitam tersebut, memandangnya lekat seolah ia seperti pernah melihatnya namun ia lupa dimana. Mungkin Sehun membelinya tanpa sepengetahuannya, pikirnya.

.

 **—Unfaithful—**

.

"Kemana saja kau?" Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan kedua tangan yang saling bersilang.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan berusaha masuk ke apartemennya yang ia tinggali bersama sang kekasih, namun Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya hingga membuat Chanyeol terpaksa menghentikan langkah dan menatapnya dengan pandangan lelah.

Baekhyun masih setia menghadang Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Matanya menajam seolah berkata _'jawab pertanyaanku baru kau boleh masuk.'_

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Aku dari rumah teman. Sekarang biarkan aku masuk, aku lelah." Ucapnya. Baekhyun pun melepaskan tangannya dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

Baekhyun terdiam setelah menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Rumah teman? Baekhyun hafal semua teman Chanyeol, dia sudah menghubungi semua teman kekasihnya tersebut untuk menanyakan keberadaannya Chanyeol. Namun mereka semua bilang jika Chanyeol sedang tak bersama mereka. Apalagi tindakan Chanyeol yang tidak mau mengangkat panggilannya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun curiga.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak begitu semangat kembali ke apartemennya. Rencana untuk bersenang-senang dengan Sehun musnah seketika. Chanyeol mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya lalu ia letakan di meja, ia kemudian berbaring dan memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Mata Baekhyun memincing melihat setiap gerak-gerik Chanyeol, apalagi saat kekasihnya tersebut mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Kenapa kau tak menjawab panggilanku?" Ucapnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Hm." Gumam Chanyeol yang merasa begitu malas meladeni Baekhyun. Ia ingin beristirahat setelah kesialan yang di dapatnya hari ini. Bahkan ia sampai tak menghiraukan area selangkangannya yang harus ia tuntaskan. Entahlah, hasrat Chanyeol tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya mendengar jawaban tak jelas Chanyeol. Ia mulai curiga jika kekasihnya tersebut sudah bertindak sesuatu di belakangnya. "JAWAB PERTANYAANKU PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun kehabisan kesabaran. Ia kesal, benci dan takut jika Chanyeol terjatuh ke dalam pelukan _namja_ sialan itu.

"Astaga Baekhyun! Aku lelah dan aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu!" bentak Chanyeol tak kalah keras. Ia beranjak dari sofa untuk berpindah ke kamarnya.

 _Brakk—_

Baekhyun sontak memejamkan matanya begitu mendengar suara bantingan pintu kamar mereka. Tubuhnya bergetar, persendiannya melemas, Chanyeol tak pernah bersikap seperti ini padanya, ini adalah yang pertama kali baginya melihat bagaimana kekasihnya tersebut marah. Tanpa terasa cairan bening mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin bermain denganku, hm? Baiklah jangan menyesal saat aku telah memulainya." Sudut bibir tersebut tertarik keatas, namun _onyx_ nya masih setia mengalirkan cairan bening yang menetes membasahi lantai yang ada di bawahnya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah pintu kamar Chanyeol, seolah-olah kini pikirannya tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang bahkan mungkin jauh lebih kejam dari yang sebelumnya.

.

 **—Unfaithful—**

.

Usia kandungan Sehun yang belum mencapai genap tiga bulan, membuat Jongin sedikit kuwalahan menuruti permintaan aneh-anehnya. Ia semakin tak bisa bergerak melakukan aktivitasnya, Sehun semakin manja dan ingin selalu ditemaninya serta meminta sesuatu yang diluar kewajaran orang ngidam pada umumnya.

"Sebentar ne." Jongin mencium pucuk kepala Sehun yang sedang asyik memakan pasta di _counter_ dapurnya untuk mengangkat ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar.

Sehun sendiri hanya bisa mengangguk dan tak begitu mempedulikan, ia hanya fokus memakan _pasta_ yang ada di hadapannya sambil sesekali memperhatikan Chef Daniel memasak untuknya. Yah, Sehun ngidam ingin bertemu Chef Italia tersebut untuk memasakan _pasta_ untuknya. Tentu saja itu disanggupi oleh Jongin. Meski Jongin harus memboyong Chef yang masih bekerja di sebuah hotel bintang lima dari Italia langsung, membiayai pulang pergi Italia-Korea, serta mengganti pihak hotel yang harus kehilangan Chef handalnya selama beberapa hari. Berapa? Tentu nominalnya sebanding dengan acara liburan ke Eropa selama tiga bulan.

 _["Sajangnim."]_ sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

"Aish, jangan panggil aku seperti itu Baekhyun _hyung,_ panggil aku seperti biasanya saja."

 _["Baiklah, aku menghubungimu karena ada sesuatu yang penting terjadi di perusahaan."]_

"Ada apa dengan perusahaan, _hyung_?"

 _["Para pemegang saham di perusahaan kita_ _menjual saham-saham mereka karena omzet penjualan yang mencapai angka minus bulan ini, bahkan proyek baru yang kita kerjakan terpaksa harus kita hentikan karena dana yang dibutuhkan untuk membangun proyek tersebut sud—"]_

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana." Potong Jongin cepat. Ia segera bergegas meraih kunci mobilnya dan berlari keluar. Ia tak mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar berganti pakaian formal, bahkan ia tak menggubris panggilan Sehun. Suasana ini sudah genting dan Jongin harus segera kesana untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" monolog Sehun yang melihat suaminya begitu tergesa-gesa keluar rumah.

"Excuse me, do you say something?" sahut Daniel tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak sedang bicara denganmu _Pabbo_!" sembur Sehun seraya melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

Sementara Chef tampan tersebut hanya bisa menatap bingung Sehun, selain ia tak mengerti maksud ucapan Sehun, ia juga bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja berubah marah. Ia hanya berpikir jika Sehun sedang berbicara padanya tadi, mengingat kini hanya ada mereka berdua disana. _So weird_ , pikirnya.

.

 **—Unfaithful—**

.

Sampai di perusahaan, Jongin langsung melesat ke ruang _meeting._ Disana sudah ada Baekhyun yang nampak kuwalahan menenangkan anggota para pemegang saham.

"Syukurlah kau datang, cepat selesaikan masalah ini. Mereka seperti harimau yang kelaparan jika sedang kesal." Canda Baekhyun namun diindahkan oleh Jongin.

Butuh waktu satu jam bagi Jongin untuk mendiskusikan masalah perusahaan. Ia menjadi orang yang keluar paling akhir setelah rapat dengan di damping Baekhyun yang nampak menyeringai melihat penampilan Jongin yang begitu berantakan. Lihatlah rambutnya yang acak-acakan, baju rumahan yang sudah kusut serta kaki yang hanya memakai sandal. Apa kau sefrustasi itu tuan Kim? Baekhyun tertawa keras dalam hati.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang _meeting_ perusahaannya. "Kau boleh pulang _hyung,_ biar aku sendiri yang menyelesaikan ini semua."

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Jongin. Ia meraih tangan tan tersebut dan menaruh sesuatu di telapak tangannya.

"Makanlah ini, saat aku banyak pikiran sepertimu coklat ini sangat membantu." Baekhyun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Jongin.

Jongin sendiri hanya bisa terdiam melihat telapak tangannya, dimana kini diatasnya terdapat sebungkus permen coklat yang diberi Baekhyun untuknya. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Jongin terdiam seperti itu.

"Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu."

 _Grab—_

Baekhyun tersentak saat dengan tiba-tiba Jongin menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. _"Wae?"_

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Jongin. Namun saat matanya memandang ke pergelangan tangannya, Baekhyun sadar apa yang dimaksud Jongin.

"Maksudmu gelang ini? Matamu tajam sekali tuan Kim, gelang ini hanya ada sepasang di dunia, ku beli saat aku liburan di Jepang. Aku membelinya sebagai perayaan hari jadi yang pertama dengan kekasihku."

Jongin melepas tangan Baekhyun, sorot matanya seolah menerawang. Baekhyun semakin bingung saat tiba-tiba Jongin pergi meninggalkannya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Apa aku mengucapkan kata yang salah?" gumamnya.

Dalam perjalanan, Jongin meraih saku celananya, kebetulan ia tadi ingin menanyakan hal yang sama pada Sehun namun ia lupa. Jongin melangkah sambil menatap sebuah gelang yang ada ditangannya. Rahangnya mengeras dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat meremas gelang tersebut.

.

 **—Unfaithful—**

.

"Hai sayang, ini bubble tea kesukaanmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan satu cup bubble tea kepada Sehun yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh si empunya. Mereka kini sedang berada di taman, tempat keduanya sering janjian. Kebetulan Jongin sedang sibuk mengurus perusahaan, Sehun yang kesepian meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan.

 _"Hyung!_ Kenapa cuma satu?" Sehun merengut kesal saat Chanyeol hanya membelikan satu cup bubble tea saja.

"Terlalu banyak minum ini tak baik bagi kesehatanmu dan calon anakmu, sayang." Chanyeol menangkup bibir Sehun yang sedang mengerucut lucu.

"Tapi _—_ akum _—_ maum _—_ duamm." Ucapnya tak jelas. Chanyeol terkik geli melihatnya, ia lepaskan tangannya pada bibir Sehun dan mencuri ciuman darinya. "Satu atau tidak sama sekali, Kim Sehun." Peringat Chanyeol dengan wajah yang diusahakan serius. Maklum saja, ia sedang dalam mode menahan tawa melihat tingkah Sehun saat ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebagai penggantinya aku mau 1 cup besar _ice cream_ coklat."

"No!"

 _"Wae?_ Kau tak sayang lagi padaku?" Sehun menampilkan jurus mata berkaca-kacanya pada Chanyeol. Kenapa rasa sayangnya disangkut pautkan dengan ice cream? Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya tersebut.

"Hentikan itu Kim Sehun, aku tahu di rumahmu sudah banyak _ice cream_ hingga tak muat kau taruh di kulkas."

"Bagaimana jika vanilla? Kebetulan ice cream vanilla ku sudah habis." Ucapnya masih tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kalau strawberry."

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi.

"Okay fine!" Ucap Sehun berpura-pura kesal. Padahal ini juga keinginan bayi yang dikandungannya. Jika dengan Jongin, pasti suaminya tersebut dengan senang hati akan memenuhi permintaannya.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di otak Sehun. "Baiklah jika _hyung_ tak mau memenuhi keinginanku." Chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun.

 _"Yeoboseo_ Jongin _hyung,_ aku mau ice cream rasa coklat 5 cup, 10 rasa vanilla, 30 rasa strawberry, serta 15 rasa tomat. Semua _ice cream_ nya harus ada _topping_ kacang dengan permen warna-war—"

Chanyeol merebut paksa ponsel Sehun dan mematikannya. Sehun berteriak penuh kemenangan dalam hati. "Baiklah apa maumu?" ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Ia tahu jika Sehun hanya ingin mengerjainya saja.

"Aku mau _hyung_ membelikanku semua balon yang ada disana." Tunjuk Sehun pada penjual balon beraneka ragam yang ada di seberang taman.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar dan jangan kemana-mana." Menghadapi orang hamil memang menyusahkan menurut Chanyeol. "Huft!" helanya kasar.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang benar-benar menuruti permintaannya, ia hendak mengagetkan Chanyeol yang sedang berdebat dengan si penjual. Sepertinya si tiang itu tak mempunyai cukup uang dan mencoba menawar. _Poor him_.

Sehun sedikit berlari menghampiri kekasihnya, Chanyeol sendiri sudah berhasil memenangkan perdebatan harga dengan si penjual, namun saat ia melihat ke arah bangku yang di duduki Sehun kosong, perasaan panik langsung menyergap hingga ke ulu hatinya. Chanyeol pun bergegas mencari kekasihnya. Banyaknya balon yang sedang dipegangnya membuatnya sedikit kesulitan melihat jalan hingga tak sengaja dirinya menabrak seseorang.

 _Brukk—_

"Akhh—" mendengar suara yang begitu familiar menyadarkan Chanyeol saat itu juga dari rasa kekhawatirannya. Ia bahkan melepas genggamannya pada semua balon yang ada ditangan kanan dan kirinya hingga membuat semua balon tersebut terbang bebas ke udara. Ia ingin memastikan jika yang ditabraknya tadi bukanlah kekasihnya.

"SEHUN!" Chanyeol sontak saja berteriak karena terkejut. Dirinya panik saat melihat jika orang yang ditabraknya adalah Sehun, iapun bergegas menghampiri kekasihnya yang terjatuh dalam posisi terduduk. Tangan Chanyeol bergetar mendengar rintihan kesakitan Sehun, apalagi saat matanya menangkap sebuah noda merah yang menghiasi celana putih kekasihnya.

 **To Be Continued …**

* * *

Yuhuu~ maaf ya jika chapter ini kurang greget. #evil laugh. Update kilat + Lebih panjang kan. ;)

Stay tuned, guys. ^^ dan Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan. ^^

Have a nice day ya ^^

June 17, 2015


	5. Chapter 5

Nafas Chanyeol tercekat di tenggorokan, suaranya seakan hilang. Bahkan untuk sekedar melanjutkan ucapannya saja ia tak mampu. Ototnya lemas, tubuhnya bergetar hebat melihat darah Sehun, bahkan telinganya seolah tuli. Ia seakan tak mendengar ringis kesakitan Sehun, saat sebuah tangan yang bergetar menyentuh lengannya, barulah ia sadar jika Sehun membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Yeolli _hyung_ sa-sakit ugh—"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, dengan kalut Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan bergegas membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ia bersumpah tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun dan calon bayinya nanti.

* * *

 **Pairing : KaiHun and ChanHun**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt Comfort**

 **Declaimer : I just own the story, they belong to God and themselves.**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, MPreg, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

 **DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

o0o— **U** _N_ F **A** _I_ T **H** _F_ U **L** —o0o

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut Sehun, menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Matanya menyorotkan rasa kekalutan yang begitu besar saat otaknya memutar kembali apa yang sudah dokter ucapkan. Sehun hampir saja kehilangan janinnya, dan itu semua karena dirinya. Rasa bersalah merongrong jantung Chanyeol. Belum apa-apa saja dia sudah menyakiti Sehun, lalu bagaimana jika nanti mereka berdua akhirnya bersama? Bersama ya? Entah kenapa kata itu terasa begitu pahit untuk dilafalkan oleh lidahnya. Seolah kata itu begitu jauh untuk ia gapai.

Di luar ruangan sendiri, Jongin tengah merapikan kemejanya yang kusut serta menarik nafas panjang berkali-kali. Setelah berlari kemari seperti orang gila dan bertanya pada petugas resepsionis rumah sakit dengan tak sabaran, Jongin berlari kembali menuju ruangan tempat Sehun dirawat.

Jongin sudah tahu jika keadaan Sehun dan janinnya baik-baik saja, seperti yang dikatakan oleh seorang dokter yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya tadi. Sehun sudah sadar, untuk itulah dia tak ingin Sehun mengkhawatirkannya karena melihat penampilannya yang berantakan.

Jongin membuka kenop pintu secara perlahan, ia sudah memasang senyum untuk menyambut Sehun namun senyuman itu menghilang begitu saja saat sebuah suara asing terdengar telinganya.

"Kau tenang saja, _hyung_ akan disini sampai kau tertidur."

Jongin membuka pintu ruangan Sehun semakin lebar, sekedar ingin memastikan siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Kenapa ucapannya terdengar begitu ambigu di telinganya. Seolah-olah mereka terdengar begitu akrab. Namun rencananya sia-sia, karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara memergoki tindakannya.

" _Sajangnim_ , kenapa tidak masuk?"

Suara tersebut cukup keras, hingga membuat dua lelaki di dalam ruangan tersebut menoleh. Bahkan Sehun yang hendak tertidurpun membuka matanya kembali.

Baekhyun mendorong punggung Jongin untuk menyuruhnya masuk. Jongin hampir lupa, saat ia berlari keluar kantor, ia langsung menyerobot masuk ke mobil sekertarisnya tersebut, menyuruhnya mengebut ke rumah sakit dan meninggalkan begitu saja saat sudah mendapat lokasi dimana tempat istrinya dirawat.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disini, cepat ma—" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong begitu saja saat matanya melihat pemandangan yang sanggup membuat hatinya mencelos tak suka.

Chanyeol yang menyadari jika kini ia tengah menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun pun segera melepas tautannya. Ia buru-buru berdiri hingga membuat kursi yang didudukinya berderit keras sebelum akhirnya terjatuh, dengan kikuk Chanyeol membungkuk hormat pada Jongin sebelum matanya menatap nanar Baekhyun yang saat ini memberikan _glare_ mematikan.

Suasana di ruangan tersebut entah kenapa menjadi dingin dan canggung, masing-masing pribadi masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Chanyeol membenahi kursi yang sempat di dudukinya sebelum berpamitan untuk pergi.

"Ah, kau pasti suaminya Sehun-ssi. Silahkan masuk, Sehun-ssi sudah menunggumu." Senyuman ia sematkan sebelum memberi salam hormat untuk kesekian kalinya pada Jongin. Ia bersyukur memiliki keahlian menutupi perasaan gugupnya, karena jika tidak, mungkin Jongin akan semakin curiga padanya setelah ini. Chanyel melirik Sehun sekilas, menyampaikan maksud secara tersirat untuk meminta izin pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Saya permisi dulu." pamitnya pada Jongin sebelum keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Sehun yang tak ingin ditinggalkan Chanyeolpun berusaha memanggilnya, entah kenapa ia merasa takut jika ditinggal sendirian dengan Jongin. Sehun butuh Chanyeol disampingnya untuk menghadapi Jongin kini.

"Yeolli hyu—" Suara Sehun lenyap begitu saja saat melihat tangan Chanyeol menarik tangan sekertaris suaminya untuk ikut keluar dari ruangannya. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Beribu pikiran buruk berlomba-lomba memasuki otaknya. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Chanyeol dan sekertaris suaminya tersebut?

Menyadari perubahan raut muka Sehun, Jonginpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek yang kini dilihat istrinya. Hanya dugaannya saja atau memang itu nyata? Jongin seolah melihat tatapan tak suka Sehun saat pemuda jangkung itu menarik sekertarisnya keluar.

"Sehunie—" Jongin berusaha memanggil Sehun untuk menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Kenapa sekarang ia merasa dirinya seperti tak dianggap disini, orang yang tak terlihat dan tokoh pelengkap dalam drama roman picisan akan cinta segitiga.

"Jo-jongin, mian—" Hati Jongin semakin perih mendengar kata maaf dari Sehun. Jangan bilang jika dugaannya benar! Sebenarnya peran apa yang tengah ia lakoni dalam hidup ini. Semua begitu menyesakan, hingga ia tak tahu harus bersandar pada siapa.

"Sstt—istirahatlah sayang, bayi kita memerlukannya." Benarkah ada kata 'kita' saat ini? Mengucapkan kata itu saja seolah membuat lidah Jongin terasa kelu.

"Dia—" Sehun ingin menjelaskan siapa Chanyeol. Ia tahu Jongin adalah orang yang peka. Jika Jongin sudah mengetahuinya, maka tidak ada yang perlu ditutupinya lagi. Sehun akan mengungkapkan aibnya, ia harus. Apalagi melihat Chanyeol dan sekertaris suaminya, membuat hati Sehun was-was. Ia takut mereka berdua ternyata—tidak! Sehun menampik pikiran buruknya. Sehun yakin Chanyeol hanya mencintainya.

Jongin menghentikan ucapan Sehun dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir pucat tersebut. Entah kenapa ia punya firasat buruk akan suatu hal yang hendak diucapkan Sehun. Dirinya belum siap mendengarnya, hatinya belum mampu menerima kenyataan yang akan keluar dari mulut orang yang dicintainya.

" _Please_ , kau perlu istirahat sekarang. Aku janji akan mendengarkan semua ceritamu setelah kau terbangun nanti." Wajah itu tersenyum, senyum getir yang begitu dipaksakan.

Mendengar penuturan lembut suaminya, mau tak mau Sehunpun menurut. Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol di alam mimpi. Mungkin memang ada yang salah dengan dirinya, dibandingkan dengan Jongin yang begitu lembut dan sangat mencintainya serta selalu berada disisinya disituasi apapun, hatinya justru lebih memilih untuk memimpikan Chanyeol, meski otaknya menolak keras akan hal itu.

Jongin pandang wajah pucat istrinya yang terlihat begitu damai saat sedang tertidur. Sudah dua jam ia menunggu Sehun tertidur, matanya sudah mengantuk sejak tadi, namun ia sudah berjanji pada Sehun untuk mendengar ceritanya saat terbangun nanti. Sesekali pula Jongin akan mencium kening Sehun—sekedar menenangkannya—saat Sehun merintih dalam tidurnya.

"Bolehkah aku berharap apa yang kulihat tadi tak nyata?" Jongin tersenyum kecut sebelum mencium Sehun lembut di bibirnya. Tanpa lumatan atau nafsu sama sekali, sekedar memberikan ketenangan hati jika sosok yang terpejam dihadapannya kini adalah miliknya. Dan akan selalu begitu. Semoga—

.

— **Unfaithful—**

.

Jongin memilih untuk mengitari taman disekitar rumah sakit. Dokter sudah memeriksa Sehun tadi, ia berkata jika istrinya tersebut akan segera terbangun setelah pengaruh obat yang diberikannya habis. Seharusnya dia ada disamping Sehun kini. Menepati janjinya untuk mendengar cerita sang istri, tapi hatinya gelisah, ia takut jika setelah terbangun Sehun justru mengucapkan sesuatu yang paling ia takuti.

Jongin menghentikan kakinya saat melihat sekertarisnya dan lelaki yang sudah menolong Sehun masih berada di taman rumah sakit. _'Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Kakinya tanpa sadar menuntunnya semakin mendekat kesana. Kenapa ia penasaran sekali dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Ini sama sekali bukan sifatnya. Kim Jongin adalah orang berhati dingin dan tak acuh—meski itu tak berlaku saat bersama Sehun—ia akan menghindari pembicaraan yang sama sekali tak penting menurutnya, tapi lihatlah apa yang sedang ia lakukan kini. Menguping? Kau benar-benar sudah gila Kim Jongin!

"Sudah selesai? Apa kau masih mau mendiamkanku disini? Baiklah, lebih baik aku pergi."

Baekhyun semakin mengepalkan tangannya, kenapa Chanyeol tak seperti dulu lagi. Jika dirinya sedang marah, maka Chanyeol akan berusaha membujuknya untuk memohon maaf padanya, meski harus berlutut sekalipun. Tapi sekarang? Menghiburnya saja tak Chanyeol lakukan.

"Yak!" Teriak Baekhyun hingga membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Baekhyun berlari dan memeluk punggung Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau pergi hiks—seharusnya kau disini, jangan pergi hiks—kau berubah hiks—" Baekhyun semakin kuat memukul punggung Chanyeol, air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri yang telah mengumpankan kekasihnya sendiri dan marah karena ia takut perasaan Chanyeol tak seperti dulu lagi.

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya, ia memeluk Baekhyun yang meraung-raung di dadanya. Ia biarkan air mata itu membasahi kemeja _favorite_ nya—pemberian Sehun—serta ia biarkan Baekhyun memukulnya sepuas hati. Karena disini ia merasa pantas menerimanya, Baekhyun pantas memukulnya karena ia sudah mengingkari janji. Ia telah membagi hati.

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat. Tangannya mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

Jongin melihatnya, ia juga dengan jelas mendengar ucapan kedua orang tersebut. Namun ia masih tak mengerti apa maksud pembicaraan mereka. Kenapa Baekhyun terlihat seperti mempunyai hubungan _special_ dengan _namja_ itu, dan kenapa _namja_ tersebut meminta maaf pada Baekhyun? Apa dia telah melakukan kesalahan? Jongin juga lelaki, dan ia tahu betul apa maksud dari kata 'maaf' Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Hanya ada dua asumsi saat seorang _namja_ mengucapkan kata maaf dengan sorot mata yang penuh dengan penyesalan seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan. Tapi Jongin tak mau mempercayai asumsinya, Jongin berharap ia salah kali ini.

.

— **Unfaithful—**

.

Sudah tiga hari Sehun menginap di rumah sakit, tiga hari itu pula ia tak bertemu Chanyeol. Sehun mengira Chanyeol akan datang kembali untuk menjenguknya, namun panggilan serta pesannya saja tak pernah dibalas oleh lelaki jangkung tersebut. Sehun benar-benar khawatir sekaligus takut. Sementara disisi lain, Jongin terus ada disampingnya, merawatnya dengan kasih sayang, serta menghiburnya. Namun itu semua seolah tak cukup, _lost contact_ dengan Chanyeol selama tiga hari membuat hidupnya terasa hampa. Ada sesuatu yang kurang di hatinya, dan hanya Chanyeol yang bisa mengisinya.

Sehun juga sudah berusaha menceritakan siapa Chanyeol pada Jongin. Namun lelaki tersebut selalu menghindar, ada saja alasan yang membuatnya selalu menunda untuk mengungkapkannya. Dan kini ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Jongin juga sudah mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari untuk bisa merawat Sehun di rumah. Bukan berarti ia tak percaya pada Song _ahjumma_ , hanya saja ia ingin merawat Sehun dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia ingin membuktikan jika bukan disaat senang saja Jongin berada disampingnya, disaat susah maupun sakitpun Jongin selalu ingin berada disisi Sehunnya.

"Buka mulutmu, sayang. Aa~" Jongin menyodorkan sesendok bubur di depan mulut Sehun.

"Jongin—" Panggil Sehun yang masih bersikeras menolak suapan Jongin.

"Kumohon sesendok lagi _nde_?" Jongin masih setia menahan tangannya. Ia tak mau Sehun masuk ke rumah sakit lagi, apalagi pesan dokter kemarin membuat Jongin sedikit khawatir. Ia harus berjuang merawat Sehun agar selalu sehat, karena dengan begitu maka anaknya juga akan tumbuh dengan sehat pula di perut ibunya.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai." Akhirnya, sebuah kata yang sudah ditahan Sehun dengan susah payah selama ini keluar. Ia sudah berusaha menceritakan siapa Chanyeol, namun Jongin selalu menghindar, untuk itulah ia akan bicara ke inti permasalahannya saja.

Sehun juga tidak tahan, ia merasa dibayangi ketakutan akan tindakannya sendiri jika Jongin mengetahuinya, ditambah lagi Chanyeol yang begitu sulit ia hubungi. Setidaknya dengan jujur pada Jongin, sedikit beban hatinya akan berkurang. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Tubuh Jongin membeku, bibirnya terkatup rapat, matanya menatap Sehun lekat. Sekedar ingin memastikan jika apa yang ia dengar tadi hanyalah sebuah kesalahan. Namun saat melihat Sehun juga manatap matanya, entah kenapa membuat Jongin begitu takut. Ia takut menerima kenyataan dari jawaban mata indah tersebut, maka Jonginpun dengan cepat mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai ya? Baiklah aku akan membereskan ini dulu."

Jongin buru-buru membereskan nampan Sehun, sedikit tergesa-gesa hingga membut sendok yang ada diatasnya terjatuh. Ia pungut sendok tersebut dengan tangan gemetar, matanya menoleh kebelakang dengan tersenyum nanar, seolah memberikan ungkapan pada Sehun jika ia baik-baik saja begitu melihat Sehun yang khawatir padanya. Dengan langkah tergesa Jongin menutup pintu kamar Sehun.

 _ **Brakk**_ —

Pintu tersebut tertutup cukup keras hingga membuat Sehun munutup mata mendengar suara yang ditimbulkannya.

"Ak-aku pasti salah dengar. Yah! Pasti itu benar. Sehun sama sekali tak mengucapkannya tadi, tidak pernah." Jongin meremat bajunya saat rasa sakit menyerang dadanya. Ia pukul sekeras mungkin bagian tersebut, berharap rasa sakit di dadanya akan sedikit berkurang.

 _ **Buk— Buk— Buk—**_

Jongin terus memukul dadanya, meredakan rasa sakit yang justru bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Jongin merasa tak sanggup, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ini terlalu menyakitkan hingga ia tak sanggup untuk bernafas. Kenapa semua terjadi padanya? Apa dia pernah melakukan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan hingga takdir mempermainkannya sampai sejauh ini? Tak cukupkah dengan dirinya berpura-pura seperti orang bodoh yang mencoba mengemis cinta dari istrinya sendiri? Masih tak cukupkah ia bertindak layaknya orang pengecut yang berpura-pura buta akan tindakan sang istri dibelakangnya selama ini?

Sementara di dalam kamar, Sehun menatap dengan pandangan kosong pintu yang tertutup tersebut. Seharusnya ia lega telah mengucapkan apa yang ditahannya selama ini, seharunya ia yakin jika keputusannya sudah tepat, tapi kenapa Sehun merasa nyeri di hatinya. Kenapa hanya dengan melihat reaksi Jongin, ia justru goyah.

' _Tidak!'_ Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Keputusanku sudah tepat.'_ Ucapnya menguatkan diri.

 **To Be Continued …**

* * *

Otte?

July 19, 2015


	6. Chapter 6

Kehidupan rumah tangga Sehun dan Jongin terasa hambar. Sehun tak mengerti dengan sikap Jongin yang berubah. Kini dirinya kembali menjadi Jongin yang seperti dulu, pendiam dan dingin. Namun meski begitu Jongin masih tetap memerhatikannya.

"Jongin, yang kukatakan kemarin—"

"Sebentar, aku mengambil selimut dulu."

Menghindar. Yah, Jongin selalu seperti itu. Saat Sehun mengungkit ucapannya yang kemarin, Jongin selalu menghindar. Seolah menghindar kini sudah menjadi keahliannya.

"Jongin aku—"

"Tidurlah." Jongin menaikan selimut Sehun hingga sebatas dada. Jongin masih setia membenahi selimut Sehun tanpa berani melihat matanya. Jongin hanya berani melirik sekilas tanpa berniat memandangnya lama.

Melihat Sehun yang ingin membuka suara kembali, Jongin segera memotongnya. " _Jebal_ …" suara itu begitu lirih, bahkan sedikit serak. Melihat Jongin yang kini berani menatap matanya dengan mata yang menyorotkan luka, membuat Sehun bungkam seketika. Sehun semakin merasa bersalah, apalagi saat melihat genangan air mata dipelupuk mata suaminya. Apa dirinya sejahat itu hingga melukai orang sebaik Jongin?

Jongin mengecup kening Sehun begitu lama sebelum keluar dari kamar mereka—yang kini hanya menjadi kamar Sehun seorang. Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah menerjang hatinya kembali. Semua sudah benar kan? Bertahan disisi Jongin tanpa mencintainya sama saja dengan membunuh Jongin secara perlahan, namun meninggalkan Jongin yang sangat meincintainya juga sama saja membunuh Jongin dengan menusukan belati tepat ke jantungnya. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah disini? Sehun hanya ingin meraih cintanya pada Chanyeol, begitu pula Jongin. Ia hanya ingin mempertahankan cintanya pada dirinya.

' _Aku bisa gila!'_

* * *

 **Pairing : KaiHun, ChanHun and ChanBaek**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt Comfort**

 **Declaimer : I just own the story, they belong to God and themselves.**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, MPreg, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

 **DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

o0o— **U** _N_ F **A** _I_ T **H** _F_ U **L** —o0o

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Jongin mengabaikan permintaan Sehun. Ia semakin mempersibuk diri dengan pekerjaan yang ada di kantor. Apalagi perusahaannya kini dalam situasi tak pasti. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun serta Baekhyun, Jongin sudah mengistirahatkan beberapa pegawainya demi mendongkrak keuangan perusahaan. Tentu saja ia juga memberikan pesangon yang tidak sedikit. Mereka sudah berjasa bagi perusahaannya, meski mereka harus 'istirahat' setidaknya mereka juga harus menerima hak atas jasa mereka.

 _ **Brakk**_ —

" _Sajangnim_!"

Jongin tak perlu bersusah payah melihat siapa orang yang dengan tidak sopannya membuka ruang kerja pribadinya tersebut. Hanya satu orang yang berani melakukan hal tersebut.

"Apa itu benar? _Sajangnim_ , seharusnya kau tak melakukannya."

Jongin melepas kaca matanya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia tahu jika tindakannya itu sama saja mengakui jika perusahaannya dalam keadaan tak sehat. Apalagi jika hal tersebut sampai terdengar keluar, mungkin beberapa investor akan menarik investasi mereka di perusahaan miliknya. Belum lagi pinjaman bank serta denda ganti rugi akan kontrak yang sudah mereka sepakati yang entah dengan apa ia akan membayarnya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Baekhyun bisa mendengar Jongin berkali-kali menghela nafasnya. Wajahnya yang kusut membuat Baekhyun semakin yakin jika Jongin sedang tak baik-baik saja pagi ini.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kita akan membicarakan ini nanti dan tolong biarkan aku sendiri saat ini, _hyung_."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bingung melihat sikap Jongin namun iapun menurut, setelah keluar darisana, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Melihat Jongin yang begitu frustasi seakan menjadi obat tersendiri untuk kerenggangan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Setidaknya wajah kusut Jongin pagi ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

Jongin meremat berkas penting yang ada di mejanya. Ia begitu dilema, ketakutannya akan Sehun yang akan pergi meninggalkannya seakan tak berujung. Setiap hari ia seolah dihantui akan ucapan Sehun yang begitu kramat(?) baginya. Bahkan ia tak berani menatap mata Sehun, berlama-lama dengan suami tercinta ataupun saat mendengar Sehun mulai berbicara. Ia benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati. Ia tak mau mendengar kata penyakitkan itu lagi dari bibir Sehunnya, Jongin akan berpura-pura tak mendengar dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia juga tidak tidur seranjang dengan Sehun dan memilih bercinta dengan dokumen-dokumen di mejanya saat malam tiba hingga menjelang senja. Berharap dengan begitu Sehun lupa. Lupa jika ia bernah menggugat cerai dirinya.

Jongin sendiri juga tak sepenuhnya bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dengan kertas-kertas yang harus ia tanda tangani, nyatanya ia jarang masuk ke kantor. Waktunya ia habiskan berjalan-jalan dipinggir jalan seperti orang linglung kehabisan akal. Hingga kemarin ia bertemu dengannya, _namja_ yang pernah menolong Sehun. Park Chanyeol.

Jongin masih mengingat betul saat dengan tiba-tiba ia menarik lelaki tersebut dan memintanya berbicara empat mata. Ia memohon seperti dirinya adalah sesuatu yang paling tak berharga di dunia.

 **—T_T—**

" _Terserah kau memandangku dengan pandangan seperti apa setelah ini."_

" _Jongin-ssi—"_

" _Chanyeol-ssi, kau tadi menyebut namamu Park Chaneyol 'kan? Aku tak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun maupun dengan Baekhyun. Tapi bisakah—" ada jeda sejenak dalam ucapan Jongin. Ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "—bisakah kau membiarkan Sehun bahagia?"_

" _Jongin-ssi aku—"_

" _Aku belum selesai bicara Chanyeol-ssi, aku berbicara seperti ini demi kebaikan Sehun. Jika kau memang peduli pada Sehun, maka biarkan dia bahagia. Kau sudah pasti tahu siapa orang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia kan?"_

 _Jongin mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja. Seolah ucapannya tadi sangat kontras dengan hatinya. Biarlah dia egois disini, biarlah dia seolah buta dan tuli. Karena untuk satu hal ini saja Jongin meminta. Sehun. Biarkan lelaki itu tetap menjadi miliknya. Ia rela menyerahkan seluruh harta yang ia punya asalkan ia tak kehilangan cintanya._

 _Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah gelang yang cukup familiar di mata Chanyeol. "It-itu…" Ucapan Chanyeol menggantung begitu saja saat melihat senyuman getir Jongin._

" _Sudah ku duga, kau mengenal gelang ini." Jongin menyodorkan gelang tersebut ke depan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap gelannya dan Jongin bergantian dengan pandangan tak mengerti._

" _Aku akan anggap ini semua tak pernah terjadi. Dan kuharap kita semua bisa menempatkan posisi masing-masing." Ucap Jongin sebelum keluar dari Café— meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sibuk mengartikan ucapannya._

 _Chanyeol menatap nanar gelang pemberian Baekhyun, karena gelang ini ia bertengkar dengan Baekhyun, bahkan ia sempat mendapatkan tamparan darinya. Mungkin itu ganjaran yang tepat baginya, tapi—kenapa gelang tersebut bisa berada di tangan Jongin? Apa itu berarti Jongin sudah mengetahui semuanya._

 **—T_T—**

"Biarkan sekali saja aku bersikap egois Sehun." Gumam Jongin lirih dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

 **—Unfaithful—**

.

Chanyeol pandangi gelang berwarna hitang yang ada di tangannya. Ia begitu merindukan Sehun, tapi ucapan Jongin kemarin membuatnya goyah. Ia takut menemui Sehun, namun melihat banyaknya panggilan serta pesan dari Sehun semakin memupuk semangatnya. Ia ingin terus bersama Sehun. Ia merasa bersalah mengabaikan Sehun begitu saja, ia sebenarnya tak pernah bermaksud demikian, jika saja Baekhyun tidak menyita ponselnya. Saat ia berusaha menyelinap ingin menemui Sehun, Baekhyun selalu memergokinya. Lelaki itu menggodanya hingga berakhir di sesi ranjang. Chanyeol bahkan tak jarang menganggap Baekhyun adalah Sehun, membayangkan jika orang yang dikecup dan dipeluknya adalah lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut. Sebut dirinya kejam, tapi situasi yang mengharuskannya untuk berlaku demikian.

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya, ia melihat pemandangan diluar kaca jendela studionya. Salju nampak turun begitu lebat hari ini. Hanya orang bodoh yang memilih keluar dengan pakaian tipis dan hanya membawa payung untuk menghalau dinginnya salju, tapi tunggu—

Chanyeol menyibak tirai studionya lebih lebar saat mengenali orang yang berdiri di halaman studionya. Postur tubuh tersebut! Hanya ada satu orang bodoh yang bisa bertindak demikian.

"Sail!" Chanyeol mengumpat kasar seraya berlari keluar setelah menyambar mantelnya. Saat kakinya sampai di dekat orang tersebut, tubuhnya terasa membeku. Dia menangis, _namja_ itu terisak dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyuman. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk segera merengkuh tubuh pucat tersebut, payung yang dipegang _namja_ tersebutpun terjatuh. Ia tak peduli jika derasnya salju bisa membekukan tubuh mereka, Chanyeol hanya ingin mencurahkan rasa rindunya yang begitu dalam pada sosok dihadapanna kini.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau kemari hm?" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap hatinya akan menghangat setelah berhasil merengkuh orang yang berhasil membuatnya hampir gila.

"Kau mengabaikanku. Aku tak bisa menghubungimu, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan kemari, hampir setiap hari aku akan kemari di jam yang sama, berharap kau akan muncul dan memelukku, rupanya usahaku tidak sia-sia." Ucapnya begitu lirih.

Chanyeol eratkan pelukannya, seakan tak peduli jika itu akan menyakiti Sehun nanti. Ia begitu bahagia, hingga tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Bahkan Chanyeol tak sadar jika orang dalam pelukannya semakin bertumpu padanya, untuk beberapa detik kemudian barulah ia tersadar jika Sehun pingsan dalam dekapannya.

.

 **—Unfaithful—**

.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan _sajangnim_ , kau tidak bisa berdi—"

"Kau mengenal Park Chanyeol 'kan _hyung_?" Baekhyun menautkan alisnya saat Jongin tiba-tiba menanyakan kekasihnya.

" _Sajangnim_ , seharusnya kita tidak membahas itu. Ini lebih penting dari lelaki bernama Park Chan—"

"Aku mohon jawab saja pertanyaanku." Ada setitik rasa tak tega melihat keadaan Jongin yang begitu mengenaskan. Pagi ini saat ia berangkat kerja, ia sudah menjumpai Jongin di ruangannya dengan kepala yang tertidur beralaskan kertas-kertas di mejanya. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan bajunya masih sama seperti kemarin. Baekhyun berani bertaruh Jongin tak pulang ke rumah semalam. Belum lagi berita di tv yang menyiarkan jika direktur KH Corporation dituduh menggelapkan dana perusahaannya sendiri. Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Opss! Tapi itu bohong, justru dialah yang paling tahu hal itu akan terjadi hanya saja kejutan dari Jongin pagi ini semakin membuatnya menggila karena terlalu senang.

"Dia adalah sepupuku." Ucap Baekhyun final.

"Apa kau juga memberikan gelang seperti itu pada sepupumu?" Jongin melihat ke arah pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah sendiri, hingga ia terpaksa menyembunyikan pergelangan tangan kirinya dibalik punggung.

"It-itu—ah, tentu saja. Dia sepupu yang paling dekat denganku."

Jongin memincingkan matanya, perasaan Jongin pernah mendengar dari Baekhyun jika gelang tersebut hanya ada sepasang. Bukankah akan terasa lebih special jika gelang tersebut diberikan kepada orang yang lebih dari sekedar teman ataupun saudara?

" _Sajangnim_ —" ucap Baekhyun yang hampir lupa akan tujuannya kemari.

"Aku sudah tahu." Potong Jongin. Ia tahu arti kepanikan Baekhyun. Jongin sudah melihat beritanya pagi ini di internet. Ia berharap Sehun tak melihat tv ataupun apapun itu pagi ini.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini? Para pemegang saham heboh menggulingkanmu dari kursi direktur, belum lagi mungkin sebentar lagi polisi akan melakukan pemeriksaan terhadapmu."

Baekhyun masih terdiam, ia masih menunggu reaksi Jongin serta perintah darinya. Dalam hati Baekhyun bersorak penuh kemenangan. Rencananya telah berhasil, hanya dengan menghitung hari hidup Jongin akan benar-benar hancur.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ , _gomawo_." Jongin tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun setelah membaca pesan dari seseorang di ponselnya.

" _Ye?_ " Ucap Baekhyun tak mengerti. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Jongin berterima kasih padanya? Ia berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya? Astaga, Baekhyun benar-benar kagum dengan pemuda tan tersebut. Tersadar dari lamunannya, Baekhyun langsung menjawab dengan sedikit kikuk. " _Ne, cheonmaneyo sajangnim_." — _'Tentu aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya jika itu bisa membuatmu menderita.'_ Baekhyun menyeringai melihat Jongin yang kini sibuk merapikan penampilannya.

Jongin buru-buru mencuci muka, mengganti jasnya dan merapikan rambutnya. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Saat memastikan penampilannya sudah tak seberantakan tadi, dengan langkah terburu dan sedikit berlari ia keluar dari ruangannya.

"Aku pergi dulu ne, _hyung_."

' _Aneh.'_ Batin Baekhyun, tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyusul Jongin keluar dari sana.

 _[Aku ingin bertemu, dan Mm~ kau bisa menyebutnya ini sebagai sebuah kencan.] —Sehun_

.

 **—T_T—**

.

 _[Yeolli hyung, hari ini aku akan mengatakannya pada Jongin] —Sehun_

Sehun menarik nafas dalam setelah memasukan ponsel ke dalam _coat_ nya. Sehun sudah bertekad, jika ia tak bisa membuat Jongin mengerti dengan cara yang seperti itu, maka kali ini ia akan menggunakan cara yang lembut. Lagi pula ia sendiri juga hampir tak pernah mengajak Jongin berkencan, hitung-hitung ini sebagai salam perpisahan untuknya.

Karena terlalu semangat, Jongin sampai datang satu jam lebih awal dari yang Sehun janjikan. Ia mematut dirinya di cermin toilet sebuah Café yang tak jauh dari tempat janjian mereka. Jongin ingin memastikan sekali lagi jika penampilannya tak seberantakan tadi pagi. Ia tak sempat mandi, hanya menggosok gigi serta berganti pakaian. Ia juga sudah memakai parfum banyak sekali di tubuhnya, belum termasuk gel rambut yang sempat ia beli di sebuah mini market saat perjalanan kemari.

"Perfect!" pujinya. Ia mencium kembali tubuhnya, memastikan ia masih wangi meski tak mandi. Setelah memastikan dirinya benar-benar wangi, Jongin berjalan keluar Café dan menunggu Sehun di depan seperti yang sudah Sehun janjikan.

Tak lama setelah itu sebuah taxi berhenti didepan Jongin, jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang saat menyadari jika yang akan keluar adalah suaminya. Jongin berani bersumpah jika apa yang ia rasakan kini seperti pemuda labil yang berkencan untuk pertama kali.

Jongin mendengus saat yang dilihat keluar dari taxi tersebut ternyata bukan Sehun. Ia hendak berjalan mencari tempat yang nyaman sebelum sebuah tepukan pelan membuatnya menoleh kebelakang.

"Sehunie?" senyuman lebar sontak saja langsung tersemat dibibirnya. Jongin sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikannya. Apalagi melihat penampilan Sehun yang begitu manis hari ini. _Coat_ sewarna putih itu begitu menyatu dengan kulit pucatnya, syal merah menggulung indah di leher jenjangnya, belum lagi _boots_ sewarna coklat melekat indah di kaki jenjangnya berpadu dengan _jeans_ sewarna gading. Sehun sungguh terlihat bak seorang model jika seperti ini.

"Jongin?" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jongin.

"Nde? Ah, sebaiknya kita segera jalan." Dan tanpa sungkan Jongin segera menggandeng tangan Sehun menuju mobilnya terparkir. Ia tak mau Sehun kedinginan karena terlalu lama diluar.

Setelah membuka pintu untuk Sehun, Jongin segera berlari ke kursi kemudi. "Jadi, kita akan kemana hari ini?" tanya Jongin sebelum men _starter_ mobilnya.

"Terserah padamu, yang jelas aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu hari ini, _hyung_."

' _Bersamamu hari ini.'_ Jongin mengulang ucapan Sehun dalam hati. Sungguh dirinya begitu senang, akhirnya Sehun mau menerimanya. Setidaknya ini menjadi sebuah hikmah tersendiri atas musibah yang menimpa perusahaannya.

Selama perjalanan, bibir lelaki tan tersebut sama sekali tak berhenti untuk tersenyum. Tangan kirinya sibuk mengendalikan setir mobilnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. Ia hanya menyakinkan dirinya jika hari ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Terima kasih." Jongin membawa tangan pucat Sehun mendekat ke bibirnya, menciumnya lembut setelah melemparkan pandangannya ke Sehun sekilas untuk melihat reaksi dari sang terkasih. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum mendapat perlakuan lembut Jongin.

' _Apa kau sebahagia ini, Jonginie?'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Perasaan tak enak kembali menyerang uluh hatinya. Hanya dengan perlakuan _simple_ saja Jongin sudah sebahagia ini, bagaimana jika nanti sepulang dari acara kencan ini, Sehun kembali mengatakan tentang sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat hati Jognin terluka?

.

 **—T_T—**

.

Chanyeol membaca pesan yang ia dapat dari kekasihnya dengan perasaan kalut.

 _[Semua akan segera berakhir, dan setelah ini aku jamin kita akan selalu bersama selamanya] —Baekhyun_

Berakhir? Apa Baekhyun sudah berhasil mencapai rencananya? Padahal ia dan Sehun baru saja akan memulai. Mana mungkin dia bisa meninggalkan Sehun setelah ini. Sisi jahat Chanyeol selalu membisikinya, semua yang telah terjadi juga tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan dirinya. Baekhyun yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan Sehun, dia pula yang menyuruhnya untuk mengenal sosok manis itu lebih dalam. Dan saat dirinya sudah terjerat akan pesona _namja_ tersebut, lalu Baekhyun ingin dia melepaskannya begitu saja? Apa ia bisa? Chanyeol sudah bertindak sejauh ini dengan Sehun.

Disaat Chanyeol yang gunda dengan pesan Baekhyun, Jongin dan Sehun kini justru tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Jongin mengajak Sehun ke taman hiburan. Sejak kecil ia ingin sekali bermain kemari, namun orang tuanya selalu sibuk dan tak sempat menuruti kemauannya, saat remaja waktunya justru ia habiskan bergelut dengan dokumen yang ada di meja, kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya, mau tak mau membuat Jongin remaja harus mengambil alih posisi ayahnya di perusahaan. Sejak itulah ia berjanji, saat ia sudah mempunyai istri serta anak-anaknya nanti, ia akan selalu meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga dan mengajaknya kemari.

Sehun tak menyangka, orang seperti Jongin memilih tempat seperti ini untuk kencan mereka. Sehun mengira dirinya akan dibawa ke sebuah restaurant mewah, hotel berbintang lima, atau tempat wisata mahal lainnya.

" _Kajja!_ " Jongin menarik pelan tangan Sehun untuk menggiringnya ke sebuah wahana yang ingin ia naiki.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun melihat suara tawa Jongin yang begitu lepas saat menaiki bianglala. Setelah menaiki beberapa wahana yang ada disana, Jongin mengajak menjelajahi sisi lain dari taman hiburan _Everland_ ini. Jongin membawa Sehun ke _Zoo Topia_ , melihat keanekaragaman hewan yang ada di dunia, sebelum akhirnya mereka menampakan kaki di _Grobal Fair_. Disana terdapat bangunan bak di negeri dongeng, Jongin suka sekali berada disana, tak jarang ia akan menirukan tokoh-tokoh pangeran yang ada di negeri dongeng saat melewati istana-istana buatan tersebut.

Jongin berlutut dikaki Sehun, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Mengajak Sehun berdansa layaknya Cinderella yang bertemu dengan sang pangeran. Beberapa pengunjung yang ada disana hanya bisa terkejut melihat aksi nekat Jongin, bagaimanapun pengunjung dilarang masuk ke sebuah _ballroom_ yang terdapat patung Cinderella bersama sang pangeran yang berlutut dikakinya, tepat seperti yang Jongin lakukan kini.

Sehun melirik sekelilingnya, pengunjung mulai penasaran apa yang akan Jongin lakukan selanjutnya, sementara Sehun mulai khawatir jika petugas _security_ akan menyeret mereka karena berani melanggar batas pengunjung di area ini.

"Jo-Jongin—"

"Maukah kau selalu berada disisiku, Kim Sehun." entah apa maksud ucapan Jongin, tapi entah kenapa kata itu seakan menyindirnya. Apa Jongin tahu jika ia akan menceraikan Jongin setelah ini.

"Jongin, ak-aku—" ucapan Sehun terputus begitu melihat beberapa orang berjaket kulit menyeret Jongin keluar dari sana.

Saat Sehun hendak meneriakan aksi protesnya tiba-tiba seorang dari mereka menunjukan kartus identitasnya. Polisi. Sehun merasa ini sungguh berlebihan, mereka hanya melanggar batas pengunjung, bahkan mereka sama sekali tak merusak properti yang ada disini. Kenapa mereka harus membawa polisi kemari.

"Tunggu! Lepaskan Jongin, kenapa kalian menyeretnya seperti itu. Kami memang salah karena melanggar batas pengunjung tapi ini sungguh berlebihan, kalian tidak seha—"

"Maafkan kami, namun kami kemari tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah yang anda katakan tadi. Kami hanya ingin melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap Jongin-ssi atas tuduhan yang diarahkan kepadanya." Potong salah satu polisi.

"Apa maksud kalian? Pemeriksaan apa?" Sehun yang bingung menoleh ke arah Jongin, mencoba meminta penjelasan dari suaminya. Namun suaminya tersebut hanya memalingkan wajah. Menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Tuan Kim menjadi salah satu tersangka penyelundupan dana KH Corporation, jika tuan Kim terbukti tidak bersalah, kami akan segera melepaskannya. Namun biarkan kami melakukan tugas kami terlebih dahulu. Permisi."

Tubuh Sehun membeku. Apa maksud polisi tersebut? Penggelapan dana? Tidak mungkin suaminya melakukan tindakan pegecut seperti itu. Sehun terdiam, matanya melihat punggung Jongin yang kini diseret keluar dari _Everland_ , Sehun ingin mengejarnya, membawa Jongin kabur dari tangan mereka. Namun tubuhnya seolah tak mengijinkan dirinya bertindak demikian. Ia hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Jongin, dan saat Jongin menoleh ke arahnya, barulah ia sadar jika senyumannya seharian ini adalah senyuman palsu. Senyum yang disematnya hanya untuk menutupi luka yang sesungguhnya.

' _Jongin, mianhae—'_

 **To Be Continued …**

* * *

Jeongmal mianhae update nya telat. #nyengir lebar. Semoga terhibur dengan chapter ini. ^^

August 04, 2015


End file.
